


Strange Coincidence or destiny?

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Series: Strange coincidence or destiny? [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris Evans x plus size reader, Chris Evans x poc!reader, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: Entertainment Tonight spontaneously launched a project that gave popular activists on YouTube a chance to interview celebrities.[Y/N], a body activist, is lucky enough to interview Chris Evans and can’t stop feeling like she’s known him for a long time…Neither of them know that they are deeply connected by their past traumas…





	1. First Encounter

“Okay, how do I look?” [Y/N] asked her twin best friends Evangeline and Yanni with a nervous expression resting on her face.

  


A shaky breath left her lips while she slowly rubbed her big stomach, trying to soothe its harsh churns. The twins were sitting on the edge of her bed, Yanni chewing on his gum while scanning [Y/N] from head to toe, admiring her beauty and outfit. A small smile crept onto his face while he nodded his head.

“You look amazing. You’re going to kill the interview” his words made [Y/N]’s heart flutter in her chest, her nervous stomach slowly calming down. A wave of joy rushing through her body as she felt so grateful to receive the support she really needed. Evangeline was scrolling through her Instagram, catching up on the hottest rumors with prying eyes, not paying attention to her brother and best friend.

“Eva!”

“Huh? What?” Evangeline jumped at the sound of [Y/N]’s loud voice calling out to her. She looked at her brother who gave her a quick eye roll while shaking his head. “You always got your eyes on your damn phone” he muttered to which Evangeline shrugged her shoulders with playful smile on her face before finally paying attention to her best friend.

“I already got Yanni’s approval. I need yours too, babe” [Y/N] chuckled before giving her best friends a quick twirl. Evangeline’s eyes scanned her body from head to toe, feeling her stomach churn in slight discomfort while a smile crept onto her face.

“You look beautiful, [Y/N]” Evangeline whispered, still admiring [Y/N]’s smooth and delicate skin that was slightly glowing marvelously. The sun shining through the window only added more gorgeousness to her soft, brown skin.

“Thank you” [Y/N] gave her best friend a bright smile and wink before she walked over to the nightstand next to her bed, lifting her purse from it. “Andrea mailed me all the details and from what it looks like, I’ll be done in a few hours. So, if ya’ll are still here by the time I return, we can discuss the following topic of our next video”.

“Okay, I found some new filters on my laptop I could use for the next video” Yanni responded while grinning, Evangeline cleared her throat while glancing one last time at her best friend. “I got the cosmetic box in the trunk of my car, I’ll have the time to think about your new looks while you’re gone”.

[Y/N] nodded her head while unplugging her phone from its charger and slipping it into her purse, her heart beating frantically in her chest. “Okay, bye my loves” she winked at the twins before making her way around the bed and out of her room.

“Bye!” the twins shouted after her before both focused their attention on their phones. They were happy to sit back and let their creative flow run free, knowing that there was no rush to come up with new ideas for their next video. Yanni and Evangeline got comfortable on [Y/N]’s couch before glancing up and giving each other a lazy smile, soft sighs leaving their lips as they lost themselves in their phones again.

In the meantime, [Y/N] was walking down the front porch of her house while taking in deep breaths of the fresh breeze, the sound of her heels clicking against the ground somehow relaxing her a little bit. “You can do it” she kept mumbling to herself until she got into her car. “I’m going to kill this interview and have a good time” she whispered while putting her seat belt on before starting the engine.

“Calculating route” the female voice of [Y/N]‘s GPS spoke seconds later. She squinted her eyes and focused on the screen of the car’s dashboard as it was calculating the route to get to CBS Studio’s Center. It wasn’t a location [Y/N] was familiar with so after a representative of Entertainment Tonight had confirmed that she had gotten accepted to their project, she immediately saved their address into her GPS.

“Here we go” [Y/N] mumble to herself while pulling out of her driveway, feeling nervous but also excited. She didn’t know who she was going to interview yet, but she looked forward to it and hoped that the celebrity would have a great time with her.

## 

##  **~~~**

“[Y/N], Hello!” Andrea Hanson, a blonde, forty-year-old woman greeted her the second she entered the CBS studio. [Y/N] grinned and walked over to her temporary boss, she already had seen a few celebrities walk past her and it left her awestruck. “Hello, Miss Hanson” she greeted while shaking her hand.

“Please, call me Andrea” the reported chuckled with a tight smile on her face, not licking to be reminded of her own age. [Y/N] instantly read Andrea’s body language and nodded her head, knowing that she had hit a nerve but not diving deeper into the matter as it really wasn’t her problem, she had been nothing but polite.

“I’ll be with you throughout the whole time you’ll be interviewing Chris Evans. He should be ready any minute now, let’s go the office where everything will take place” Andrea spoke before turning around and walking towards the elevators.

[Y/N]’s eyes had widened while she walked after her boss, it was a shock for her to know that she was moments away from interviewing Chris Evans. She and Evangeline had always been huge fans of him and never would she have thought to be lucky be in the same room as him. The blogger entered the elevator and stared into space while her supervisor pressed the button to their destined floor.

Once the elevator doors closed, [Y/N] found herself daydreaming about the upcoming moments and barely paid attention to Andrea who kept adjusting her short, tight black skirt before checking her nails and flipping her hair, wanting to look perfect. [Y/N]’s heart was beating so harshly against her rib cage that she was afraid it would burst out of her chest.

She forced herself to close her eyes and focus on the smooth feeling of the elevator taking her higher in the air, long and soft breaths leaving her mouths. Andrea glanced at her and gave her a weird glance, knowing that [Y/N] was nervous but also silently judging her methods of calming down.

** _Ding!_ **

The sound of the elevator brought [Y/N] back to reality and she cleared her throat before smiling over at her boss. Andrea give her a quick nod of the head before the doors opened and she made her way out of the elevators. She kept her head up high and added extra sways in her hips, wanting to boost her confidence while occasionally smiling at her co-workers passing.

[Y/N] continued to deeply inhale through her nose while following Andrea, looking down to check her outfit one last time. _I look good,_ her inner voice said, making a smile appear on her face.

“Here we go” Andrea spoke once they had reached the office and opened the door. Seconds later, [Y/N] walked inside and smiled at the camera man who just had finished setting up the cameras. He responded with a polite smile and soft “Hello” before letting Andrea know that everything was set, the lights were adjusted and all [Y/N] had to do was to put on the wireless Lavalier microphone.

The camera man was nice enough to help her while Andrea walked to the corner of the office where a lone steel chair was resting. On top of it were the cards filled with questions [Y/N] had to ask Chris.

“Thank you” she smiled at the camera man who nodded his head before she made her way over to her boss. “I’ll look out for your purse while you can quickly scan the questions. They are simple and the goal is also to get as much as information out of Chris, okay?”.

[Y/N] nodded her head while a rush of motivation coursed through her body. She took the cards and thanked her boss before walking over to the middle of the office where her and Chris’s chairs were resting.

She took a seat on hers and crossed her legs before reading through the cards, a soft frown slowly appearing on her face.

_What the hell?_ [Y/N] though to herself as she couldn’t believe that she was ordered to ridiculous some ridiculous questions concerning his private life like:

** _How often do you have the time to hook up with someone?_ **

** **

** _Do the women throw themselves at you because of your celebrity status?_ **

** **

** _What does one steamy night with Chris Evans look like?_ **

** **

** _How important is physical appearance to you?_ **

** **

** **

“Everything okay?” Andrea’s voice pulled [Y/N] out of her disappointed trance, she locked eyes with her supervisor and nodded her head while clearing her throat. “Everything’s fine, just going through the questions”.

“They are juicy, aren’t they? I want you to milk as much information out of Chris as possible” Andrea had a proud but smile on her face, confirming the fact that she was the one who had come up with the stupid questions.

_Milk him? Really?_ [Y/N]’s inner voice spoke while she faked a smile and nodded again, biting the inside of her cheek as she was tempted to ask those dumb questions to Andrea and see if she would like it if someone would be all up in her personal business.

[Y/N] inhaled deeply through her nose, _Now is not the time to get mad_. She gave her supervisor one last fake smile before a soft knock was heard on the door. Seconds later, Chris Evans walked in with a polite smile on his face. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and grey pants along with a pair of converses. It was a simple outfit but he still looked as handsome as ever, Andrea grinned widely while the actor walked over to her and greeted her with a quick handshake.

“Miss Hansen” Chris’s soft voice spoke while she batted her eyelashes and greeted him back. The camera man already had started recording and was focusing on getting his job done while [Y/N] stared at Chris, a soft smile resting on her face as she immediately was awestruck by his presence.

Her heart had fluttered the second he had entered the room and was now calling out for his, her stomach was churning and waves of delicate sentiments rippled through her body. This was something she had never felt before but the feeling somehow felt familiar…

[Y/N] tried to stand up to greet Chris but he grinned and gently said “Please stay seated” before sitting down in front of her. The actor felt like the air got knocked out of his body the second his eyes rested on her.

He had seen many beautiful and attractive women in his life but never had he seen such a breathtaking woman. His heart instantly began to pound against his rib cage while he reached his hand out to shake it with the brown beauty. _Wow…_

[Y/N] and Chris felt tingles rush through your hands and neither of them wanting to let go of one another. “ Hello, I’m [Y/N]. I’ll be interviewing you today”. The actor couldn’t stop grinning while he nodded his head and cleared his throat.

“Okay, the cameras are rolling. When you’re ready, just look at the one in front of you and start talking” Andrea instructed while ogling at the back of Chris’s head, having no shame in showing her lust for him. [Y/N] nodded her head while letting out a few shaky breaths as she felt overwhelmed with too many emotions and sensations.

She looked down at her cards and bit her lip, not in the mood to ruin Chris’s mood with invasive and stupid questions. He was still staring at her, his eyes scanning her from head to toe while his stomach churned and his heart fluttered in his chest. _Gorgeous, beautiful, a breathtaking black goddess…_his inner voice praised.

[Y/N] shot Chris a quick look to make sure that he was ready, his quick charming wink made her turn towards the camera sitting behind him and plaster a bright smile on her face.

“**_Hello everyone! I’m [Y/N] [Y/L/N] and I’m sitting her with Chris Evans, ready to answer some of my questions! He just finished shooting his final scenes for untitled sequel of Avengers: Infinity war_**”

[Y/N] turned to the actor and couldn’t help but smile brighter as she instantly got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

** _“So, Chris! Thanks for being here!”_ **

** _“Thanks for having me!”_ **

** **

**_“ So, a few days ago you posted an emotional message on Twitter, right?_** Chris nodded his head as memories of his final day on the Marvel set flashed past his eyes.

** _“Is there something you’ve kept from the set? Something you’ll always look at and be reminded of the amazing Marvel movies you starred in?_ ** ****

The actor chuckled and contemplated for a moment if he should answer the question or bring back the story of how he had wanted to steal a suit and got caught red handed. _Oh, fuck it_, he said to himself before clearing his throat and focusing on the beauty sitting in front of him.

**_“I took one of many Steve’s shields. I had stolen a suit in the past but Marvel found out about it and I had to return it”_** he chuckled again while [Y/N] joined him, **_“But this time I made sure to ask Marvel studios if I was allowed to keep something as a souvenir. Steve Rogers will always be a part of me and I can’t stop being so grateful for having gotten the amazing opportunity to play him”_** he finished the question with a smile, not revealing the fact that the studio had been hesitant to let him have anything at all. He remembered how unappreciated he felt after having spent years of his life playing Captain America and then not being able to keep something after having dedicated years of his life the role.

Andrea was observing the interview with a surprised look on her face as she had expected for [Y/N] to mess it up, she had underestimated the black beauty. To see her be so professional and charming made the journalist bite the inside of her cheek as she was in great denial of her jealousy. The reason why the network had assigned her to supervise the bloggers and activists was because she had the tendency to get on the celebrities’ bad side. Andrea could never stick to the program and always ended up asking very personal and sometimes insulting question which gave her a bad reputation amongst the famous people, she was the last person to be asked to get interviewed by. To see people like [Y/N] succeeding in having a natural, cool and collective vibe made her stomach churn in slight anger.

The interview continued and [Y/N] felt herself getting more and more nervous as she was nearing the end of her question cards, the last one had those rude and invasive personal question she didn’t want to ask Chris.

No one could deny the buzzing tension in between the two, even the camera man couldn’t help but notice how Chris answered every question with ease, not holding much back while his eyes glistened beautifully. Andrea continued to be a bitter mess in the corner of the room while eyeing [Y/N] up and down, her mind trying to think of a way to make herself feel better by criticizing the YouTuber.

In the meantime, [Y/N] felt like she was floating on cloud nine as the interview with the actor didn’t feel like an interview, at all. Her heart was constantly fluttering in her chest and the intense sensation of longing for Chris hadn’t vanished. It felt like she was talking to someone she had known all her life while continuing to mesmerize the actor

with her simple existence.

Neither of them didn’t want the interview to stop and their hearts ached in their chests as they knew that it eventually would.

“**_So, I have a few more questions left_**” [Y/N] cleared her throat and looked down at the final card resting in her hands, her mind telling her to open her mouth and get it over with. But her gut urging her to come up with something else. _Chris doesn’t deserve this, everything has gone great so far and I will **not**__ruin his day._

She glanced up at the actor who gave her a gorgeous smile, patiently waiting for her to start asking the final questions.

“**_Okay_**” [Y/N] cleared her throat, “**_Has acting changed for you now that you had the amazing opportunity to stand behind the camera and direct a movie?_**”. Chris’s smile only grew wider as this was something he hadn’t been asked before. He cleared his throat and nodded his head.

“**_That is an amazing question! Thanks for not asking me about my diet or private life!_**”, [Y/N]’s heart melted at his statement as she was relieved that she had saved the day. “**_Acting has changed a little bit for me, I’ve gained so much knowledge on how to bring out the right emotions._**

** **

**_Having experienced being a director, I learned a lot about the fact that acting is a two-part job. The actors and directors are partners that need to communicate about every single detail so that the meaning behind a scene can be successfully delivered to the audience_**”.

[Y/N] hung onto every word that left Chris’s mouth as she was awestruck at how he was so passionate about his profession. Chris was using a lot of hand gestures in order to get his message rightfully delivered and he looked breathtaking while doing so, trying to share his experience as an actor along with the lessons he learned along the way.

“**_We all know that you’ve been open about your anxiety issues, is there any advice for the people going through the same struggles?_**” Chris’s eyes scanned [Y/N] beautiful face before his eyes slowly traveled down her neck, the skin still smoothly glistening from the oil she had applied on her body. His lips tingles, he was overwhelmed an intense longing to kiss and touch her. He quickly pulled himself out of his trance and licked his lips, trying to quench his thirst.

“**_My advice is to talk about your anxiety issues. Don’t keep it locked inside of you, it’s a struggle that needs to be taken care of by a professional. Going to therapy was the best thing I’ve ever done. I was in a secure and calm environment which only improved my will to deal with my mental health issues and evolve as a person_**” Chris looked straight at the camera behind [Y/N], “**_There’s nothing wrong with going to therapy, the stigma about needing therapeutic help is absolute bullshit. You should never keep your issues to yourself, it will only end in self-destruction”_**

[Y/N] nodded her head in agreement while looking over at Andrea who was tapping her watch, indicating that the interview was over, a pissed expression resting on her face. _Whoops, somebody is pissed…_

“**_Thank you, Chris for coming here and I hope I’ll see you around_**” he smiled and nodded his head before the camera man nodded his head and stopped filming. Before [Y/N] even had the chance to shake the actor’s hand, Andrea had rushed up to her and quickly grabbed her by the arm. She then dragged the blogger to the corner she was just sitting in moments ago, not caring that the two men were staring at them.

“Why didn’t you read the questions on the last card?! You had to try your best to get _any_ detail concerning Chris’s private life! You disobeyed your orders and I am not happy with that!” [Y/N] let out a soft sigh before clearing her throat, her mind body and soul telling her that she had done the right thing. She didn’t regret anything.

“I’m sorry if this will cause you any problems Andrea, but I respect people too much to ask such invasive questions. The whole interview went well and I didn’t want to ruin the mood by bombarding Chris with those stupid questions”. Andrea scoffed loudly and shook her head, feeling insulted that [Y/N] had called her questions “stupid”.

Chris was watching the two women from his chair and slowly shook his head, having always disliked Andrea because of her nosy habits. Despite that he had never given her the chance to see his dislike for her, he always preferred to be interviewed by anyone but her.

His eyes then scanned [Y/N] from head to toe and without a further word, he stood up and walked over to them.

“What you did was unprofessional [Y/N], and I will make sure that-“

“[Y/N] did nothing wrong, Andrea. She was amazing and charming, something I couldn’t say about you” Chris interrupted the reporter and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when she let out a dramatic gasp while placing her hand on her chest. The buzzing tension in between [Y/N] and Chris was now stronger than ever as they shared an intense gaze before the actor focused his attention on Andrea again.

“This was by far one of the best interviews I had and would love to have another opportunity to be interviewed by [Y/N] again” Chris looked back at the YouTuber who had a gorgeous smile resting on her face, her heart feeling like it would jump out of her chest. No one had ever stood up for her so she welcomed the new but pleasant feeling with open arms.

Andrea clenched her jaw and gave the actor a fake smile, “You’re right. It was wrong for me to get angry at her” she then turned to [Y/N] and widened her fake smile. “Forget everything I said. You did a decent job and I’ll hope that you’ll get another chance to interview people again”.

_Wow, talk about a fake apology_, [Y/N]’s inner voice huffed loudly, making her nod her head and shake her supervisor’s hand. Andrea let out another long sigh before turning around and rushing her way out of the office, not liking the fact that Chris had been so harsh with her. In her perfect world, she never did anything wrong and couldn’t swallow the harsh pill the actor had forced in her mouth.

He waited until the camera man had followed Andrea out of the room before he turned back to [Y/N] and shook his head, “May I ask why you didn’t stick to the script?”. [Y/N] shrugged her shoulders.

“Nobody likes to have someone all up in their business. I may not be an A list celebrity but I respect everyone’s private life. If the tables would be turned, she’d wouldn’t be so happy if I’d ask her when her last hook up had taken place”.

“Thanks for understanding and respecting my private life”

“You’re welcome, Chris” [Y/N] gave him another mesmerizing smile, the two of them silently wishing that the moment would never end as they felt so comfortable in each other’s presence. Their hearts began to ache in their chests when Chris’s phone chirped in his back pocket, interrupting their little moment and reminding them that now was probably time to say goodbye.

“Hey, [Y/N] may I ask what you do for a living?” her heart began to pound against her ribcage, a rush of happiness rippling through her body. “I’m a body activist on YouTube. I make videos on how to deal with anxiety and insecurity based on what I went through. Being plus sized is something that society has never accepted and I’m trying to do my best in letting all the big people know that they are loved and deserve the same amount of love and respect as any other body type” all Chris could do was nod his head in awe_. Wow…She’s marvelous, confident and trying to make the world a better place_.

“What made you start making videos on YouTube?”

That was the question [Y/N] had heard a thousand times but it still made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. It was something she didn’t really like talking about but forced herself to because there were hundreds of thousand people going through the same things she had went through.

“At sixteen I got diagnosed with Coronary Artery Decease, my heart continued to weaken. At the age of eighteen, I was in need of a heart transplant because mine was failing. Just as I was about to give up all hope and accept the fact that I was very close to dying, I miraculously found a donor. Despite that I am so grateful for being able continue to live my life, another part of me has been feeling guilty ever since…I felt like I didn’t deserve the heart, knowing that someone else’s life had ended so that mine could continue.

My channel is all about self-acceptance and learning how to deal with your struggles and issue in a healthy way” tears were brimming Chris’s eyes as he hung onto every word that left [Y/N]’s lips.

His heart was aching for hers and it was in that moment that his eyes trailed down her neck and were met with the scar on her chest, going down her cleavage before being hidden by her shirt. [Y/N] cleared her throat as she felt a big lump form itself there, “I have received one of the greatest gifts ever: a second chance at life. So now, I’m not messing it up. I’m living it to the fullest and staying humble and grateful for every single day, even the bad ones”.

Chris couldn’t stop himself and engulfed [Y/N] in a tight and long hug, his strong arms wrapped themselves around her thick waist. She felt so soft and that delicate feeling made him close his eyes for a few seconds while he leaned his head down so that he could whisper in her ear.

“You are an amazing woman” those simple words brought tears to [Y/N] eyes as she had her arms wrapped around his waist, the feeling of his body close to hers soothing her mind, body and soul. Every muscle in her body relaxed, his delicate scent mixed with cologne filled her nostrils and [Y/N] felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

Not ever had she felt such a storm of intense sentiments in her body, all caused by one man. She was starting to think that her mind was messing with her, that feeling _so good_ in someone’s presence wasn’t real.

“Thank you, Chris” was all the YouTuber was able to whisper, before she pulled away from the gentle embrace, took her purse and walked past him out of the office, not wanting to shed tears in front of him. The actor was left confused and yearning for [Y/N]’s touch while he watched her walk away, silently wondering if he had done something wrong. If he didn’t have to prepare himself for the next interview, he would’ve gone after her. Chris made a mental note to check [Y/N]’s YouTube channel out and reach out to her as he instantly knew that she was someone he wanted to have in his life.


	2. An emotional day

**The next day**

** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

** **

** **

The sound of [Y/N]’s alarm pulled her out of her dream, a soft groan leaving her plump lips. She slowly opened her eyes before letting out an annoyed sigh due to the fact that she had forgotten to close the curtains, making the bright sunlight pierce into her sensitive eyes. She slowly sat up and leaned her back against the headboard while finally getting a clear vision of her surroundings.

[Y/N] let out another sigh, her heart aching in her chest while her stomach churned. _Fuck_, she thought to herself while tears immediately filled her tired eyes. Her lower lip was trembling while a soft sob left her lips, guilt and misery consuming her mind body and soul.

Today was one of _those_ days. Those days where [Y/N] woke up feeling guilty of living with someone else’s heart in her chest. Suffering from the fact that her own had betrayed and failed her. Despite that it had been a decade ago, the brown beauty was still struggling with immense guilt and grief from time to time. Whenever that happened, she wasn’t able to leave her house, or bedroom. [Y/N] always stayed in bed and cried her eyes out while thinking about her donor’s family, and everything they had gone through. A part of her had always desired to reach out to them, thank them for her greatest gift and tell them how sorry she was for having lost their loved one.

Once the crying would calm down and the heavy guilt and pain in her chest would become somehow bearable, [Y/N]’s therapist would always counsel her through the phone, as she knew that the blogger was in no condition to leave the house, let alone drive. The rest of the day was then spent with slow pacing through the house and avoiding all communication with anyone. Her family and friends knew about her _bad days_ and made sure to give [Y/N] the space and time she needed to recover from it. All they needed was a small hint or a simple, few worded message, to know when they had to step away and let her be.

Those break downs mostly lasted for a day or two. [Y/N] knew what she needed to do in order to get back on her feet but still hated waking up with the uneasy feeling rippling through her body and soul.

Unfortunately, today was one of those days and all she could do was lay back down and hide herself underneath the warm sheets, her thick and salty tears slowly drenching her pillow while she continued to sob to herself, the sound of her agony softly echoing through her bedroom.

“Fucking shit” [Y/N] cussed and clenched her eyes shut, feeling angered and frustrated at herself. She didn’t feel like herself, the happy and optimistic [Y/N]. _Of course I’m not myself, I lost myself when I lost my heart ten years ago…_she thought to herself while her nose slowly started to clog up, the crying really affecting her whole body.

“I-I hate this” [Y/N] whimpered while her body shook, she already felt emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted and her day hadn’t start too long ago. She weakly tossed and turned around in her bed, hoping that the weak movements of her body would somehow make the gut-wrenching guilt disappear, but with no success.

She was thinking about turning her phone off, let no one get close to her as she was afraid that she’d snap and say something hurtful at a loved one. _I-I need to be alone and deal with this mess_, [Y/N]’s inner voice spoke while she slid her arm across the mattress to reach to her phone on her nightstand. The second she felt the cool glass of her screen beneath her fingertips, she jumped at a loud bang coming from downstairs.

“Yanni, you idiot! You could’ve broken my foot!” Evangeline’s voice yelled angrily, making [Y/N] remove the sheets off her upper body and sit up straight, her heart slightly pounding in her chest. _Fuck, we’re supposed to shoot our next video today_. She slowly got off her bed and took her time in walking to the door, not bothering to make the bed while she pushed down the handle and poked her head out of her room.

“I’m sorry, sis. I really didn’t see your foot there” Yanni apologized before Evangeline’s angered voice let out a few more cuss words. It sounded like the twins were making breakfast and it made [Y/N]’s heart flutter in her chest. Love and appreciation sparkled through her heart and it made her let out a soft sniffle, the final few tears streaming down her face.

The urge to be held and comforted overwhelmed the blogger and before she knew it, her feet were taking her down the stairs as she was in urgent need for some physical affection. [Y/N] found Yanni pouring some scrambled eggs on the third plate he had set up while his sister was sitting at the counter, her head bowed as she was scrolling and tapping on her phone.

“H-Hey guys…”

The sound of [Y/N]’s weak and croaky voice made the twins stop everything they were doing as they instantly had heard and sensed the sadness dripping from their best friend’s voice. “Hey, darling” Yanni frowned while quickly placing the pan in the sink before rushing over to [Y/N], engulfing her in a tight hug while his sister hopped off the kitchen stool and jogged over to the two of them.

All thoughts of wanting to spend the day all alone were forgotten.

[Y/N] closed her eyes while tears, of appreciation, slowly ran down her cheeks. It was like the arms of her best friends were slowly healing the crack in her heart. The twins didn’t say a word as they instantly had figured out how she was feeling, all they did was rest their heads in either side of the crook of her neck while gently caressing her back, hoping that their presence would soothe [Y/N] from the misery she was feeling.

The three of them were standing like that for several minutes, [Y/N]’s occasional and soft sniffles being the only sound heard. Evangeline frowned before being the first one to slowly pull away from the hug, resting her warm hand on her best friend’s cheek while staring sadly into her eyes.

“Eat something, please” was all she begged while Yanni copied her actions before taking the plates and putting them on the counter. [Y/N]’s stomach was in knots and churning in discomfort, all she did was slowly shake her head. “Please, we don’t want you to collapse. You need to eat something small” Yanni pleaded, his heart breaking for his best friend.

[Y/N] let out a defeated sigh before walking over to the counter and taking a seat on one of the stools. “Let me go grab your phone” Evangeline said before rushing up the stairs. Yanni took a seat next to the blogger and watched her play with her scrambled eggs with her fork, a sad sigh leaving his lips as he wished that he could take all her pain away.

“Try to take a few bites, [Y/N]” he whispered. It wasn’t until Evangeline had returned with her phone that [Y/N]’s stomach had started to accept the fact that it was starving. She slowly started to eat and let out pleased sighs as Yanni was a great cook, his scrambled eggs along with bacon and toast tasting scrumptious.

The twins smiled at each other before they began to eat their breakfast, not rushing or pushing their best friend to talk about the emotional storm swirling inside of her. They tried to distract her by telling her about some ideas they had for their new video. [Y/N] hadn’t decided which topic to pick for the next vlog yet, so the twins tried to give her a few more ideas along with the newest challenges dominating the social media. [Y/N] felt grateful, she knew what her best friends were doing and silently thanked god for having such loving, supporting and understanding friends.

** _Ping!_ **

** **

** _Ping!_ **

** **

** _Ping!_ **

** **

** _Ping!_ **

** **

** _Ping!_ **

The sound of [Y/N]’s phone made the trio stop eating while she lifted it off the counter and unlocked it. Seeing that her social media accounts were blowing up with tons of notifications. She frowned in confusion when she went on her Instagram notifications and saw that she had gotten tagged in all sort of posts. Fifty percent of the tags were linked to mean and hateful posts, people bashing her body figure and even went as far as dropping racist comments while the other half of posts were linked to the cutest and prettiest photos and video edits. A dozed of people had started to follow her, comment nice and mean things underneath her pictures and tagged her in hundreds of posts.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Yanni asked before taking a sip of his orange juice while his sister slowly continued to munch on her food, staring at [Y/N]. “Something happened. I just gained hundreds of followers on Instagram, haters included”.

“Why? Did you post something?” Evangeline was confused, never understanding why people were constantly hating on her best friend who was simply trying to make the world a better place. [Y/N] shook her head, “No, the last thing I posted was a cute selfie yesterday”, she let out a sigh when she got a notification from Twitter, saying that she had gained a dozen new followers who were now binge liking and retweeting her tweets.

She quickly went on the Twitter app and scrolled through her notifications, now seeing that her new followers were all MCU fans. [Y/N] was about to open her mouth to speak when she gasped loudly, staring at the reason why her social media was blowing up while her heart skipped several beats.

“What?” Yanni questioned, desperately wanting to know whether or not he had to beat someone up.

“Chris…” [Y/N] whispered while a bright smile crept onto her face, the distress from earlier on vanishing in a heartbeat, now she felt delicate tingles spark throughout her body as her spirits were immediately lifted.

“Chris Evans just followed me on Twitter and tweeted about me…” a soft sigh left her lips while she grinned, clicking on the actor’s profile. Still barely being able to believe what she was happening.

Yanni and Evangeline raised their eyebrows in shock while looking at each other. Evangeline’s stomach immediately started to churn before she forced a smile and looked at her best friend. She and [Y/N] always had been huge fans of Chris, seen all of his movies and were always updated about his upcoming projects and appearances. The fact that [Y/N] already had gotten the amazing opportunity to interview him and now still had his attention made Evangeline feel some type of way.

She still was trying to cope with everything [Y/N] had told her and her brother yesterday, after she had gotten back from the interview. The blogger hadn’t been able to stop glowing while a bright smile was plastered on her face. She had taken a seat before telling the twins all about Andrea, her outburst and the way Chris had been so nice and sweet to her, all while letting out wistful sighs.

[Y/N] had described every detail from the way he was dressed to the way she felt whenever he looked at her. When she detailed how his strong arms felt around her thick waist, Evangeline was harshly biting down on her tongue, almost drawing blood as she had wished that she could’ve experienced all of these things with Chris. Wished that she could’ve switched lives with her best friend.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Evangeline asked, snapping out of her flashback before clearing her throat, having lost her appetite and now in need of a distraction. [Y/N] didn’t hear her as she was still scrolling through Chris’s page, a bright smile resting on her face while Yanni grinned from ear to ear. He turned to his sister and instantly read her distraught vibe, her body tensed and jaw clenched. It only took him two seconds to figure out that she was jealous of their best friend and it made his let out a soft sigh, wishing that she wouldn’t feel the way she felt because it wasn’t worth it getting jealous over these kinds of things.

“[Y/N]” Evangeline called out again, finally snapping the blogger out of her trance.

“Sorry, what?” [Y/N] grinned while looking at the twins.

“I asked you what you’re planning on doing”, she hummed for a second before remembering that it was vlog day. “We’re going to shoot our next video and upload it!” she spoke with enthusiasm. Yanni nodded his head and shot his sister a look, hoping that she would notice it, but she didn’t. She kept all of her focus on [Y/N] who jumped off the stool.

** _Ping!_ ** ****

She got another notification, only this time it was Chris who just had sent her a direct message on Twitter. “Fucking hell” the blogger hissed in shock while shaking her head. “What now?” Evangeline questioned, the annoyance clearly laced in her voice but her best friend didn’t notice it as she was now reading the message the actor had sent her.

** _Hi [Y/N]! I took the time to go through some of your videos and wanted to say that I admire your work! If you’d be willing to have me in one of your videos, it would be an honor to me because I want to be more vocal about certain issues many people are suffering from._ **

“He wants to be in one of my videos!!” [Y/N] squealed loudly before she locked her phone and excitedly jumped up and down, her stomach churning in delight. Yanni couldn’t stop chuckling and forgot about his jealous sister for an instant. He was genuinely happy for his best friend and already suspected that she might have developed real feelings for the actor based on how she had been acting ever since meeting him.

Evangeline then let out a loud sigh that didn’t go unnoticed by him, making him turn to his sister and shoot her a _behave_ look as she now was having a big attitude. “Okay, I’m going to tell him that we’re shooting today and that he can drop by if he has the time!” [Y/N] squealed excitedly before quickly responding to Chris.

** _Hi, Chris! I’m actually shooting a video today and if you have the time to drop by, that would be amazing. If not, then I’m more than happy to wait until you can give me an exact date. I’m looking forward to working with you!_ **

“Okay” [Y/N] said after hitting “send” and locking her phone, she felt sparks tingle all over her body while her stomach churned, but not in a bad way. “I told him that we could shoot today if he has the time, if not then or another time is fine”

Yanni and Evangeline gave her a smile before she took a few deep breaths, “I need to get ready for the day. Wouldn’t have thought that it would start so bad but turn into a good one” with that, the blogger made her way up the stairs, humming a happy tune while making her way to her bedroom.

Yanni waited until he heard her close the door to the bedroom before he turned to his sister with a worried but angered expression on his face. She had her arms folded and pursed her lips, knowing and not looking forward to being scolded at.

“What was that all about? Why can’t you be happy for [Y/N]? After everything she went through and how she woke up” the disappointed tone in her brother’s voice made Evangeline immediately come to her senses and feel guilty about her actions.

“I-I’m sorry. I just got a little stuck and had troubles realizing what was happening” she sighed and gave her brother a regretful look. “I’m really happy for [Y/N]. She’s been working so hard on herself and tries to help so many people and she deserves all the good things in the world”.

Yanni nodded his head at his sister, knowing that she was telling the truth and relieved that she checked herself because the last thing he wanted was for her and his best friend to argue, especially not over men. He quickly hugged her, being able to understand how she was feeling earlier on.

##  **~~~**

[Y/N] just had gotten out of the shower and felt happy and relaxed, the warm water had eased her tensed muscles and she was ready to get through the day. She couldn’t stop thinking about Chris and wondered why he reached out to her while she had been washing her hair, to her it felt like a random coincidence but something deep inside her was also hinting the opposite.

[Y/N] already had nourished her soft brown skin with a delicate water melon body lotion that made her smell like the sweet fruit itself, making her sigh in contentment while she walked over to her closet and drop her bathrobe. She had no plans on dressing up for her video, whether or not Chris would join her.

She wanted to feel relaxed and comfortable as the theme itself wouldn’t be all of that. She had decided to talk about anxiety, but go into full details. [Y/N] wasn’t one to run and hide when it came to her emotions. She let herself feel everything and then tried not to dwell on it, living in constant misery was not something she wanted to do.

She didn’t know if Chris would agree to go into full details with the topic because she had planned on asking him very detailed questions about his mental health, things that the media didn’t ask him because it was very personal. The blogger already had her questions ready and also a few backups in case the actor wouldn’t want to answer them.

After finally being able to choose her outfit of the day, [Y/N] quickly styled her hair and decided to let Evangeline give her a simple makeover. She wanted a natural look, flaunt her beautiful face with no exaggeration.

When she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, [Y/N] had a small smile on her face. Feeling proud that she was able to leave the bed after the awful wakening. _All because of you_, she whispered to herself while her stomach churned in delight, the memories of Chris smiling at her during the interview replaying in her head.

[Y/N] was in such blissful awe that she didn’t realize what was happening to her. Her celebrity crush was slowly changing into something more. Her mind was tricking her in thinking that the way her body was now reacting to the mere thought of Chris was something she always felt. A wistful sigh left her lips while she turned around and took her phone from the bed, unlocking it and grinning when seeing that Chris had agreed to come over in a few hours as he had a few days off and nothing else do to.

“Awesome” she whispered to herself while sending the actor her address. She then walked out of her bedroom with a rush of motivation bumping through her blood. Evangeline and Yanni were still in the kitchen, whispering to each other before quickly clearing their throats upon hearing [Y/N] approach.

“You look beautiful. As always” Yanni was the first to give her a smile and quickly scan her from head to toe, silently admiring his marvelous friend. “Thank you” [Y/N] grinned and walked over to him, pressing a quick peck against his cheek before taking a step towards Evangeline who had another fake smile resting on her face. Today really wasn’t her day at all. “Gorgeous” was all she whispered while letting her best friend hug her and whisper a few words of gratitude to her.

“Chris will be here in about three hours so I thought about setting everything up in the shooting room and then just chill until he arrives” [Y/N] informed the twins who nodded their heads before they all made their way up the stairs to the office. It was the room who had the best light coming through the windows and was big enough to fit a green screen in case Yanni wanted to go all extra with the edits.

[Y/N] immediately rolled a second chair towards the desk while Yanni walked over to the camera and started it, wanting to check it anything needed to be corrected of fixed. Evangeline already had her cosmetic box ready in the corner of the room and walked over to it, being deep in her thoughts.

_Don’t be a bitch now, Eva. [Y/N] is your best friend and she has never done anything to you. Let her have her moment, _her inner voice kept repeating while she took out the brushes, sponges and pallets. Shame and guilt were churning in her stomach because she really had no reason to have an attitude. But the inner, jealous part of her somehow always envied [Y/N] and could barely stand it whenever anything good happened to her. It was disgusting but the truth, although she always had been able to keep her bitter self at bay and try to look at the positive things.

“Eva, can you please give me a natural look? Nothing to extravaganza, I just want to cover a few of the dark spots on my face” [Y/N] asked her best friend. Evangeline nodded her head and turned around, walking over to the desk and gently placing all the makeup materials on it while [Y/N] already was seated at the desk.

Seconds later, she was getting her face done while Yanni set up the camera and microphone. No one was talking but it didn’t bother a soul because the trio were all deep in their own thoughts. [Y/N] was making mental notes about how to go through today’s video topic while Evangeline tried to get rid of the guilt and jealousy she was feeling. She was a very emotional woman and felt every sensation thrice as hard as a normal person did. So, having to calm down was something that could take up to hours or even days. Yanni had recently received a job offer as a photographer and was thinking about accepting it. Being behind the camera had always been a dream of his and to be able to turn his dream into a full time job left him thrilled and excited.

_Three hours later_

The trio were sitting in the living room, all on their phones as they were trying to calm their frantic heartbeats. They were a few seconds from having a celebrity in the house and they didn’t know whether to freak out or hide their nervousness. [Y/N] let out a soft sigh and stood up from the couch, slowly pacing up and down the room while having a mental conversation with herself.

_Don’t mess this up, just be as nice and polite as yesterday and we’re good to go, _she told herself. Evangeline had added more lipstick to her luscious lips in hope that she would catch Chris’s attention with it. She had collected her thoughts and now felt better than ever. She didn’t want to be in her own way of having the amazing opportunity to work with her celebrity crush over petty and childish jealousy. She knew better now.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway before seconds later, the sound of the car door being slammed made the trio let out soft gasps. Evangeline and Yanni jumped to their feet and quickly adjusted their clothes before [Y/N] nervously walked over to the door, waiting for Chris to ring the doorbell.

When he did, she counted until ten before opening the front door and grinning once her eyes landed on Chris. Both of their hearts skipped a beat before they began to pound harshly against their rib cages but they didn’t care. Seeing each other again had a delicate effect on their bodies and they loved it.

“Chris, hi!” [Y/N] grinned and was surprised when he stepped forward and embraced her in a soft hug, his strong arm feeling like heaven wrapped around her thick waist. _She’s so soft and smells so good…_his inner voice gushed while he closed his eyes for a few seconds and whispered a soft “Hello, [Y/N]. It’s so nice to see you again”.

All she could do was let out a soft sigh while giving his giant body a gentle squeeze. “Nice to see too. I’m so happy you had the time today”. The two of them pulled away from the hug (that lasted a little bit too long) before grinning at each other, feeling like the time had stopped. The actor nodded his head, “I’m exited about the shooting, I wish that more people like you would interview me. You did an amazing job yesterday”.

[Y/N]’s heart fluttered at Chris’s compliments and all she could do was thank him softly before stepping aside and welcoming him into her home. Yanni and Evangeline immediately rushed to the actor and took their turns in greeting him with a polite handshake. But when [Y/N] informed him that they were her best friends, Chris took his time to hug both of them and ask how they were and where they were from.

_He’s perfect_, Evangeline thought to herself while she was telling him about how she was the younger twin, only having a ten-minute age gap with Yanni. The actor chuckled, “But he’s the best brother I could ever ask for so I don’t mind” she finished and felt proud, confident and sexy when Chris gave her a bright smile.

[Y/N] had closed the front door and happily watched the man she was falling for engage himself with her favorite people on earth. She had noticed that Evangeline had lowered her shirt a little bit to show her cleavage, which made the blogger let out a chuckle as she would’ve done the same thing. _Great move babe. Great move_.

“So, can I offer you anything to drink or eat before we shoot the video?” [Y/N] spoke up just after Yanni had finished telling Chris all about his fascination about photography and filming. “I’m fine, thank you” he gave her a bright smile, his eyes sparkling which caught Evangeline’s attention and quickly made her confidence vanish in a heartbeat. She swallowed hard and reminded herself that she shouldn’t feel entitled to anything so she was quickly able to recover and plaster a soft smile on her face.

“Well, let’s get to shooting then!” Yanni cheered, which earned a few chuckles from everybody before they all went upstairs, still trying to realize the fact that freaking Chris Evans was in the house.

Twenty minutes later, [Y/N] and Chris were sitting at the desk in 

her office, they looked beautiful. The lights were perfect and the camera was rolling. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she didn’t know whether it was because of Chris’s presence or the topic she was about to dive into.

“**_Hey guys! I’m here with Chris Evans who reached out to me and wanted to bring more awareness to mental health issues_**” he smiled and waved at the camera before looking over to the beautiful, big chocolate goddess sitting next to him. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from grinning like an idiot.

“**_So, I just wanted to let you go ahead and talk about your experience and what you did in order to cope with your anxiety_**” [Y/N] gave Chris a quickly smile before beginning to fumble with her thumbs, knowing that it would be her turn soon.

He cleared his throat and looked straight at the camera.

“**_I’ve been dealing with anxiety for the past few years and it hadn’t reached its peak until I was hesitant to sign the Marvel contract to play Captain America. They had told me from the start that playing the role would be a huge commitment and that many people would expect a lot from me._**

** **

** _That just put me in a state of shock and isolation. I really was thinking about refusing the deal and move on but my friends and family suggested me to go seek therapeutic help because they knew that that opportunity was one in a million. Not something that would randomly appear in my life again._ **

** **

**_So, I did what they advised me to do and realized that my fear of committing to Steve Rogers was based on issues I had developed during my childhood. Events that had somehow traumatized me without really knowing it and it was both terrifying but freeing to be able to analyze my problems and start a plan on how to deal with them. Move on from them and make sure that I won’t repeat them_**” Chris let out a shaky sigh and remembered the times when the counseling sessions were so intense that he just went home and stayed in bed for the rest of the day, either staring numbly at the ceiling or crying.

[Y/N] sensed his distressed vibe and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, silently letting him know that he wasn’t alone. The feeling of her soft touch made him steal a glance at her gorgeous face and it made his heart flutter in his chest. _One touch already has me weak…How does she do that?_

Chris cleared his throat and blinked a few times, “**_I want to bring more awareness to this important topic because so many people suffer in silence. They put on a mask before leaving the house and don’t let anyone see that they are hurting from the inside. Some can’t maintain a proper relationship because of it, some are not capable of making friends because of it and some feel disconnected to everything because of it. Mental health issues is not a joke. Learn how to catch the hints from a beloved one and approach them gently. Don’t try to make them think that the don’t have the right to feel the way they feel. Don’t dehumanize the reason for their issues and don’t ever, ever, tell them to just suck it up_**” Chris finished his speech and cleared his throat again, his eyes showing so many emotions that it made Yanni and Evangeline frown as they were hanging onto every word that left his lips. Their hearts were breaking for the actor and they found a new admiration for him as they wouldn’t have the guts to reveal their inner battles to the world.

“**_Wow…_**” was all that left [Y/N]’s lips as she left speechless. Everything she had planned on saying had been said by him and she didn’t know what to do next. “**_Thank you for opening up to us, Chris. I’m so proud of you and wish you nothing but the best_**” she then looked straight at the camera, hiding the fact that her stomach was churning and tingles were coursing through her body due to Chris’s intense gaze she could barely break away from.

“**_Most of you already know what I’ve been through with…_**”

~~~

“This is the final cut” Yanni mumbled, he showed [Y/N] and Chris the final edits he had added to the video. Evangeline had left to go use the bathroom while [Y/N] and Chris were still sitting at her desk, feeling relieved but also a little bit distressed from having to go down an uncomfortable memory lane. He had his hand resting on her thick thigh and gave it gentle squeezes while focusing on Yanni’s laptop screen. The video ended with him showing the numbers to different help lines. He had noticed the shift of tension int the room and quickly closed his laptop after saving the video, promising that he’ll upload it in a few hours.

“Thank you, Yanni. You’re the best” [Y/N] forced a smile before standing up and giving her best friend a gentle hug. “You’re the most welcome” he whispered before leaving the room and closing the door behind him, letting out a long sigh and then making his way downstairs.

“How are you feeling?” [Y/N] sat back down on the chair and looked at Chris. He was trying his best to recover from the video but was obviously struggling with it. “I’m okay. I just need some distraction, that’s all” he tried to force a smile but failed miserably.

“You know” [Y/N] let out a soft sigh before staring deeply into his eyes.

“Before you messaged me, I was having a shitty morning. Something that happens regularly and leaves me unstable to get through the rest of the day”, Chris frowned at her words and took her hands in his.

“What happened?” he silently wished that he was able to take every single bad emotion and just leave her with just love and happiness. The feelings of their hands intertwined was so calming yet exciting and delicate.

“I just woke up and felt guilty and disconnected from myself…I sometime wake up like this and can’t face the day. Just stay in bed, cry and talk to my therapist” [Y/N] confessed, not feeling ashamed but rather relieved that she was able to talk about her feelings a little bit.

“I still feel guilty about the fact that someone’s life had to end so that mine could continue. That a family had to go through so much pain and grief…I-I’m just glad that you messaged me in the right moment because it has made my day” she finished and gave the actor a soft smile. Her words were still echoing in his ears and without a word, he lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her thick waist. “I’m so sorry, [Y/N] his voice broke at the end of the whisper.

She clenched her eyes shut and lost herself in the soothing hug, letting out a few soft sighs. Opening up to someone normally took her a very long time plus, she barely opened up to strangers. But Chris had something that made her want to share all of her thoughts with him, see his reaction and discuss with him. He already had a strong grip on her and it only had been a day since they were in each other’s lives.

“It’s okay” [Y/N] finally spoke up and pulled away after being in Chris’s arms for a good five minutes. Their hearts were aching from the loss of contact but neither of them dared to even show it. “Despite that I haven’t talked much in the video, it means so much that you were able to do this. I’m forever grateful and hope that our video will make people get the help they need”.

“You’re the most welcome [Y/N]. I’ve been watching your videos since yesterday and just wanted to tell you that you’re doing an amazing job out here. I love your confidence and pride and your pure soul. My sister is plus sized, always has been and it took her a long time to love herself. Today’s society is still very shitty and unfair towards the plus size community and that’s something that needs to be changed”.

[Y/N] nodded her head and smiled, feeling like her heart was about to burst from the appreciation she was receiving. “I’ll do everything in my power to make people realize that beauty comes in every shape and form. From the outside and inside”.

Chris couldn’t help but slowly look down at her luscious lips while licking his own, the urge to press his against hers overwhelming him. _I’m sure they taste sweet like honey…_He cleared his throat and stood up, afraid that if he’d look at her for a second longer, he’d actually smash his lips against hers.

“I had a great time but have to go now. I have a photo shooting in a few days and need to run a few errands for it” [Y/N]’s heart dripped to the pit of her stomach. She didn’t want him to go. The actor made her feel so amazing and loved, she wasn’t ready to get off the delicate roller-coaster yet.

“Oh, I-I understand” she tried to hide her devastation but faked a smile.

“I’ll let you know when the video will be posted then”. Chris nodded his head, he felt bad. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions in her presence any longer. What he felt was a mix of an intense tidal wave of pure love and excitement but also a rush of tranquility and reassurance. He felt like he already was bonded with the brown beauty, his soul already knowing hers and that only made him more drawn to her.

[Y/N] and Chris stood up and let out soft sighs, neither of them wanted to part, but they had to. “Let me walk you out” she suggested and made her way towards the door, feeling his eyes burn holes in the back of her head. The actor silently followed her out of the room and downstairs. In the kitchen, Evangeline and Yanni were sitting at the counter, whispering to each other while snacking.

“Chris has to leave” [Y/N] announced, catching their attention and making them turn to her and Chris. “Yeah, but it was so nice meeting you!” he gave the twins a genuine smile before walking over to them and giving them a tight hug. Evangeline was holding back the tears while she was wrapped in his amazing arms, she held onto him a little too tight which didn’t go unnoticed by Chris. But he already was used to fans hugging him tightly so he didn’t mind before pulling away and giving her another smile.

“Bye guys”

“Bye Chris” the twins said and watched [Y/N] lead him into the living room, to the front door.

“Have a nice day, Chris” she whispered once she had opened the door, her heart aching in her chest. The actor surprised her with another hug, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck and breathing in her delicate scent. _This feels so perfect…_

[Y/N] closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around his waist and letting out a content sigh, she could never get enough of his hugs. She cherished every single moment before pulling away, “Bye” she whispered.

“Bye, [Y/N]” Chris answered with a somehow sad smile before taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. He then walked out of the front door and made his way to the car without glancing back. [Y/N] watched him enter his car and quickly pull out of the drive way before closing the door and letting out a long sigh.

“What did you guys talk about?” Evangeline’s voice was soft as she still was in trance of Chris. Her heart was racing and his amazing scent didn’t leave her nostrils yet. Her best friend quickly joined her on the couch and smiled sadly while shrugging her shoulders “Nothing special, really”. She had decided that she had gone down enough bad memories for the day and didn’t want to dwell on them anymore.

Evangeline nodded her head before standing up, “Yanni and I still have to clean the apartment so we’ll talk to you later” she explained while her brother walked into the living room. “True” he frowned, not being a fan of doing chores. “But the video will be uploaded in two hours”. [Y/N] nodded her head and said goodbye to her best friends before they left her house.

She was now alone, lying on the couch with her phone in her hands. _Oh, Chris. You got me all in my feelings by simply existing_, her inner voice spoke while she slowly closed her eyes and imagined being back in his arms again. 


	3. The feeling won't vanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angsty.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…._

_[Y/N] opened her eyes and let out a silent gasp, she was standing in a hospital room. It was cold despite the bright sun shining through the windows, the soft chirps of the birds outside making her clear her throat while letting out a shaky breath. A cold shiver ran down her spine while her eyes focused on the bed she was standing in front of, a woman peacefully lying there, unconscious. She was Caucasian, had shoulder length light brown hair. The sound of her steady heartbeat through the monitor obviously showed that she was alive. She was wearing an oxygen mask, her chest slowly heaving up and down._

_The woman had a peaceful look on her face, a faint smile resting on her lips which made [Y/N] wonder if she was actually awake or just having a good dream. She walked around the bed and leaned down, catching a better look at the unconscious woman’s face._

**_Mhm, _**_[Y/N] thought. _**_She doesn’t seem familiar to me_**, _she silently stated to herself while a frown crept onto her face. She regained her posture and let out a soft sigh, “Why am I here?” [Y/N] thought out loud and took a swift look around the room. Nobody else was there, just her and the unknown women._

_Suddenly, the sound of people talking outside the room startled [Y/N] and she jumped, the last thing she wanted was to be caught in a stranger’s hospital room with no explanation, whatsoever. She panicked while looking around, not knowing what to do. The talking got louder and the sound of footsteps approaching made her let out a shaky breath but before she knew it, the door had opened and a few people walked in._

_“I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know how I ended up here!” [Y/N] began to apologize frantically while placing her hands on her chest, trying to show that she was being sincere. A female doctor, a man and woman in their late forty’s and two young men in their mid-twenty’s entered the room. None of them acknowledged [Y/N]’s presence, their eyes were locked on the unconscious woman._

_The doctor had a sympathetic look on her face while what seemed like the woman’s family had tears brim their eyes. “What’s going on?” [Y/N] asked out loud and felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach when no one reacted to her question. She felt uncomfortable and cold. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead while her armpits already were drenched in sweat._

_“You made the right choice” the doctor stated and let a soft sigh, trying to be able to imagine the immense agony the family was feeling in that moment. The mother was sniffling, her tears already cascading down her cheeks while she approached the bed and gently caressed her daughter’s cheek, silently wishing that she’d open her eyes and give her mother one final smile. But that didn’t happen._

_The father placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders while shaking his head and staring down at his unconscious daughter. To him, she never grew up. He saw his beautiful baby girl and let out a soft sob, his heart shattering in his chest. The mother joined him and soon enough, the whole family was crying._

_“Baby” the mother wheezed_

_“My precious baby” she sobbed louder while the doctor was trying her best to keep her own tears to herself. It were moments like these she hated the most about her job. It was a real struggle to keep her own emotions to herself in order to stay professional._

_“I’ll let you say goodbye to her” she whispered before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. [Y/N] was in shock, she stared brokenheartedly at the family one by one, saying goodbye to their daughter and sister. Everybody whispered how much they loved her and how she was going to the better place. The place where no suffering and agony existed, just peace and love. They asked her to look down on them and never forget her family._

_The last person saying goodbye was the second young man, he sat at the side of the bed and let out a few sniffles. His back was turned to [Y/N] so she couldn’t see his face. Only his short brown hair, the black shirt and jean jacket he was wearing. He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss on top of the young woman’s head. He stared at her face before pulling out a black velvet box and opening it, showing her what was inside of it._

_“_ ** _I wanted you to become my wife_ ** _” was all that [Y/N] was able to catch before the man stood up and embraced the mother. She was sobbing against his chest, “T-This is the right thing to do” she whimpered before sniffling loudly._

_Seconds later, she pulled away from the young stranger’s embrace and gave him a brokenhearted smile. “She’s going to save people’s life…Someone is on the dying bed and if we don’t act now, someone else’s family will go through the same pain we’re going through”_

_The guy slowly nodded his head before bowing it, his shoulders slumping as he felt defeated…_

[Y/N] shot up in her bed and gasped loudly, her heart was pounding in her chest while her eyes frantically looked around the room. She was in her bedroom, in her pajama’s while the early sun was coloring the morning sky. She was drenched in her own sweat while letting out loud huffs. It was a dream; it was all a dream.

“W-Wh…” she wasn’t even able to get a word out while shakily getting off the bed and rushing to the windows, opening them as she felt like she was about to combust into flames. She stared out of it and was able to admire the beautiful view of the city slowly waking up while trying to get her hear to stop pounding against her rib cage. The cool morning breeze felt refreshing against her burning skin.

“T’was a dream. Just a dream” she finally was able to get out while her mind slowly began to comprehend that she had been dreaming it all along. [Y/N]’s breathing slowly went back to normal but she couldn’t help wonder why the dream felt so real, why she felt like she somehow knew the woman despite having never seen her. She felt connected to the stranger woman; they were bonded but she didn’t know why.

A harsh shiver ran down her body and all she could do was shake her head and decide that it was time to get ready for the day. [Y/N] only had an appointment with her therapist, but nothing else planned for the day. Her video with Chris had been uploaded the day before, and their fans had come together to support them. It had reached one million views in less than a day and the comment section was flooded with people sending their love and support and others coming forward and confessing that they didn’t have the courage to go seek professional help until the video had been uploaded.

Some even asked if Evangeline and Yanni could make a similar video, sharing their own struggles and motive more people to seek the right help they needed, and that had made [Y/N] so happy. She had shown her truth and was happy that it was impacting people in the good way. She was going to give them more content, that was for sure.

But now, she was in need for a shower before and a mental preparation for her therapy session because she was going to talk about the dream. Something inside her couldn’t let go of it and she knew that if she’d ignore it, the issue would consume her alive.

So, with a heavy sigh [Y/N] turned around and made her way into her bathroom, images of the dream flashing past her eyes while she was going to get ready for the day.

##  **~~~**

It was half past nine, [Y/N] still had thirty minutes to kill before she’d have to leave her house to go to her therapy session. She had taken a shower and decided to not dress up because she had nothing major planned for the day, she kept her outfit casual and comfortable. The makeup was very light because she often cried when talking about her mental and spiritual sorrows.

Now, she was sitting at the counter after being able to eat a green apple while scrolling through her social media accounts. She answered a few direct messages, complimented the people and fans she followed and either blocked or reported the racists and haters, not even paying them any more attention.

[Y/N] also couldn’t stop thinking about Chris. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his beautiful eyes, his gorgeous smile and felt his strong arms wrapped around her thick waist again. A delicate shiver ran down her spine while a soft smile spread across her cheeks, her stomach was churning but not in a bad way.

Just the thought of him made her body had in instant reaction response, [Y/N] locked her phone and tried to remember his amazing cologne. She couldn’t deny that she felt home in his arms, like it was a place only created for her. Nobody had ever swept her off her feet like that, made her feel all these intense and pleasant sensations.

“Ugh” she shook her head, feeling stupid now, “I’m sure every woman feels this way. It’s the Chris effect” she mumbled with a soft chuckle escaping her lips. [Y/N] cleared her throat and looked around her kitchen, silently not wanting to admit that she was missing the actor so much.

** _Ping!_ **

The sound of her phone startled the brown beauty before she quickly unlocked it and saw that Chris had sent her a text message. A frown was about to appear on her face as she didn’t remember having exchanged numbers, but then it quickly vanished because the images of Chris asking for her number after he had left began to flash past her eyes.

** _Hi, [Y/N] the photo shooting was awesome and I’m flying back home tomorrow! I was wondering if you’d like to go grab a coffee with me?_ **

** **

Those two simple phrases left [Y/N] panting and grinning from ear to ear. She had never thought that Chris would actually contact her unless he wanted to work with her again. She had made a silent conclusion that she wouldn’t see him for a while and had told herself to not think too much about him.

She placed her phone on the kitchen counter and pinched her herself, the pain shooting from her left arm made her realize that she wasn’t dreaming. This was reality. She spent a few more minutes staring at the text message while contemplating whether to answer right away or let the actor wait for a little while as she didn’t want to come over as desperate.

Seven minutes later, she finally had the courage to answer:

** _Hey Chris! Coffee sounds good! Let me know when you’re back in town😊_ **

_Perfect, not too excited nor desperate, _[Y/N] thought to herself. The grin had never left her face while she hopped off the stool and quickly took her purse from the counter. After a quick glance through the kitchen, she left it and walked into her living room. The euphoric rush she felt from Chris’s message was now slowly fading away as she knew that she was minutes away from baring her soul to her therapist again. But she always felt better afterwards, and that was the most important thing.

~~~

“Mhm hm…” Dr. Lennar hummed while frowning slightly, she was sitting in front of [Y/N], who had tears brimming her eyes. “And how long have you been having this dream?” she asked while biting her lip, mentally trying to figure out why her patient had so many triggering experiences the past few days.

[Y/N] sniffled, “This is the first time that I had such a realistic dream. I still can’t tell you why I felt like I knew the dying woman. All I know is that it terrified me so much. I could feel the family’s pain and just wish that I could’ve saved her”.

“I understand. Did something happen the past few days, did you meet up with an old friend?”

[Y/N] shook her head, “No, I haven’t”.

She had never had many friends, Evangeline and Yanni were the only ones who had been there for her since her early childhood. Throughout the time of growing up she lost the few others she had, they simply grew apart and then moved away without a letter, call or text message. [Y/N] had never heard of them again or made an effort to find them on social media as she had read in between the lines and understood that the friendship had ended, for good.

“When you woke up yesterday, was there a new emotion you felt? Besides guilt?” Dr. Lennar asked, still trying her best to find out what was going on with her patient so she could give her the right advice on how to handle the situation. She really cared about [Y/N] and was also very proud of all the process she had made throughout the years.

[Y/N] bit her lip at the question and closed her eyes for a split moment, trying to think back of the day before. She frowned and let out a defeated sigh, “As always, I didn’t feel like myself. Like I wasn’t my own person because I don’t even have my own heart beating in my chest….”

“[Y/N]…” Dr. Lennar sighed with a sad frown on her face, “You are still the beautiful and amazing person you were before your condition. What happened to you was very tragic, but it made you the kind person you are today. You got a second chance at life, a second chance to live it like you want to. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that”

“But someone’s family had to suffer for that” a tear cascaded down her cheek and she didn’t bother to wipe it away. Her heart felt heavy in her chest again, ready to drop to her stomach and stay there. Sometime she cursed her intensity of emotions.

“Will I ever get rid of the guilt?” [Y/N] asked, her voice cracking at the end as she was sick and tired of feeling the way she did.

“It depends” Dr. Lennar said and looked her straight in the eyes, hoping to get right through to her.

“On what?”

“On you, [Y/N]. The day you fully accept what happened to you and your heart, is the day you won’t feel guilty anymore. Not for yourself, not for the family who donated the heart to you. It was their choice to help other families as they didn’t want them to feel the way they felt. And may all of them be blessed for that.

Of course, accepting something like this is not an easy process. But it’s something you need to do by yourself. All I can offer is some help”

[Y/N] let out a soft sigh and nodded her head, knowing that her therapist was right. It was easier said than done but she knew that no one could walk in and do all the work for her. She needed to open up her heart and deal with the emotions she kept on gripping on in order to find her inner peace.

“You’re right. So, what should I do?” she asked and began to fiddle with her fingers, already knowing that the answer to her question wouldn’t be so pleasant.

“You need to sit down and open your heart. Go through all the thoughts, memories and emotions you’ve been trying to suppress and deal with them. Forgive what’s happened to you and learn how to close the painful chapter off so that you can move on and only become a better version of yourself”.

Dr. Lennar watcher her client clench her eye shut for a few seconds while sighing deeply. She was able to see right through [Y/N] and had always known that she still had something things bottling up inside her, something she never dared to say out loud because she was afraid of reliving it by simply talking about it. Being her therapist for years, Dr. Lennar had tried her best to get [Y/N] to talk about the days after she had her heart transplantation.

That “dark day” as she named it in her file, was something she still needed to dive deeper in because that day was what made [Y/N] go into therapy. Something seriously had happened that completely changed her, but Dr. Lennar didn’t know what and was determined to find out. Because all she wanted for her patient was to live a good, happy life with no past events haunting her. She didn’t know when [Y/N] would tell her about the secret that damaged her the way it did, she only hoped that it would be sooner than later so that she could have the proper closure.

“Okay, we’re done for today but please mark my words, okay?” the therapist stood up and placed her pen and notepad on the chair before stepping forward and giving [Y/N] a comforting hug. She had stopped crying and gladly let the arms of her beloved therapist bring her some calm and comfort while her words were replaying themselves in her head.

~~~

While [Y/N] had been talking to her therapist, Chris just had arrived at his apartment. He was tired as he hadn’t been able to sleep much on the plane ride. His eyes were red and puffy while he dropped his bag on the floor before walking into his living room and sitting down on the couch. Dodger didn’t waste any time and jumped in his lap, licking his face while his tail wiggled all over the place.

The actor couldn’t help but smile as he had missed his dog so much, “Hey good boy, did you miss me?” he softly cooed while caressing Dodgers back. His dog immediately stopped licking his face and let out a soft whimper, noticing the sad vibe radiating off his owner. Without a word, he gently placed his head in Chris’s lap and sadly stared up at him with his big eyes.

“I’m okay” the actor sighed, trying to hide his pain but knew that Dodger wasn’t stupid. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and sniffled, “ I forgot about the ten year anniversary…”was all he was able to let out. His heart was aching in his chest as memories he didn’t like to think of began to flash past his eyes. There were so many, too many.

But before Chris decided to focus on one of them, he shot off the couch and walked straight to his bedroom, leaving Dodger alone as it just stared at him walking way. It didn’t take him long to get rid of his clothes before jumping into the shower with new thoughts swirling in his head, Chris was desperate for distraction. He didn’t want to fall into that deep hole again. _They_ wouldn’t want him to.

So, while standing there and letting the warm water slowly unclench his tensed muscles, Chris closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths while images of [Y/N] began to fill his mind. He immediately let out a pleased sigh as he remembered the brown beauty in all her glory. Her beautiful smile that made his heart flutter in his chest, her delicate skin always looking so deliciously smooth while her body was just one piece of art, created by god himself.

It was remarkable how quick the actor was falling for [Y/N]. There was no denying that the two of them were able to connect on a deeper level, that her presence made Chris feel like he was floating on cloud nine, but somehow still had his feet on the ground. He already was counting the minutes until he’d see her again. The fact that they had only met two days ago even made the situation more astonishing.

He had never experienced this type of love. One time he thought that he had, but the way he felt so connected to [Y/N] made him realize that he was wrong.

Chris had never fallen so quick and so hard for somebody. Although he hated to admit it, he was a complicated lover. He was someone that hated being single because his mind would create the most unpleasant visions of his future whenever he had no one to love. But when he was finally interested in someone, he made the woman he had his eyes on go through a few trials in order to see if she was worthy to settle down with.

His tactic never was beneficial though, the women he had his eyes on and then got together with (and then back together again) already had shown some characteristics that he didn’t find attractive. But nonetheless, he preferred to be with them than stay single and see if the right woman would make her way into his life.

##  **~~~**

_Two days later_

“I see why this is your favorite café” [Y/N] smiled as she took a quick look around, the relaxing vibes and the smooth music playing in the background making her let out a content smile. The café wasn’t too crowded, only a few people sipping on their hot beverages while either reading a book or tapping away on their phone’s screen. Nobody cared that Chris Evans was sitting a few tables away from them.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off [Y/N]’s face, especially when she looked back at him and her beautiful eyes making his heart flutter in his chest. They had been sitting there for thirty minutes, either holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other or erupting in short conversations while their hearts melted together as one.

Chris was enjoying every second he was spending with the brown beauty, being so grateful ever since he had met her. Having a simple coffee with her soothed his soul while it also yearned for more bonding.

“Yeah, there are no paparazzis or nosy eyes around here. It’s refreshing to be able to sit down and live in the moment a little, y’know?” his eyes stared deeply into hers while a soft smile rested on his lips.

[Y/N] nodded her head, “I can’t relate but understand it. I’d honestly lose my mind if people would follow me around 24/7 and just invade any moment of of day”. The handsome actor nodded his head, rethinking of a few times he really got annoyed at the paparazzis when they invaded his personal space and pretty much ruined an intimate, romantic, sad or happy moment.

“So, what have you been up to the past few days?” [Y/N] changed the subject as she sensed the slight irritation radiating off Chris, his tensed shoulders relaxing at the sound of her beautiful voice. He quickly cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee.

“Not much, just relaxing at my apartment. You?” he tried his best to hide the fact that he had been either crying or staring numbly into space the last two days. He didn’t dare to say it out loud.

“I’ve been coming up with new ideas for my next videos and…” [Y/N]’s trailed off mid-sentence as she wasn’t sure if she should confess the fact that she had missed Chris so much.

“And what?” he asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, watching her take a quick sip of her hot chocolate while a shy smile rested on her face.

“Nothing.”

“Oh, come on! Tell meeeeeee” the actor whined and grinned when the brown beauty chuckled but shook her head. [Y/N] let out an amused sigh while staring lovingly at Chris. She couldn’t help but get lost in his beautiful eyes while her heart called out for his.

They were sitting opposite from each other, their knees touching beneath the table and they both loved every second of their physical connection. “Can I confess something?” Chris gently asked while reaching his hand from across the table and placing it gently on [Y/N]’s, the warmth traveling through her body and making her let out another, pleased sigh.

“Sure” she whispered as the tension changed in between them.

“Do you feel it too?” his eyes were gazing intensely into hers. His thumb tenderly caressed the skin and it made her eyes fall shut for just a split second, the delicate feeling relaxing her whole body and making smooth tingles ripple through her hand.

“Yes” [Y/N] whispered, knowing that Chris was talking about the intense but buzzing chemistry in between them.

She gave him a soft smile, which made him copy her action. “I-I’ve never felt this type of connection before [Y/N]. It terrifies but also puts me in such a rush…” Chris took a deep breath and bit his lip. His heart was pounding in his chest but at the same time, he felt so happy and at ease.

All [Y/N] could do was wait impatiently for him to continue his little speech, “I know that we don’t know each other so well, but I want to be with you. It’s crazy, I know-“

“No, I feel the same way. Ever since I first saw you, you haven’t left my mind…” she softly admitted. It was then silent for a few minutes as the two love birds just smiled at each other. Their fingers slowly intertwining together while they silently wished that the beautiful moment would never end. It was like one of those sappy romantic movie scenes, all that was missing was the smooth sound of a harp playing a happy tune and some birds chirping in the far distance.

“So, are we together?” Chris asked nervously. [Y/N] raised her eyebrows in surprise while clearing her throat. Now, she felt a bit rushed.

“Hold on, Chris. We literally don’t know each other. I’d prefer that we continue to go out and really get to know one another. I know that my feelings for you will only become stronger” the youtuber sighed, hoping that she had made her point clear.

Chris nodded his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you” he quickly apologized, feeling like an idiot. “Of course, we can take it as slow as you want to. I’m just freaking out a little bit”.

_Don’t, you already own my heart…_[Y/N]’s inner voices spoke as she blinked a few times, a soft smile resting on her face.

“May I ask why you’re in a rush?” she wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear his answer, but she knew that her curiosity wouldn’t let her be at peace until she’d get an explanation.

The actor let out a soft sigh and gently squeezed her hands. “The last time I had met someone I really liked, I let things go very slow. I was selfish and wanted everything to go my way, not our way. She always stuck around and just waited for me to finally take our relationship seriously. But in the end, she slipped through my fingers” Chris cleared his throat and hid his pain behind a soft smile. The emotional scar had healed but it still hurt when he poked it.

“I’m sorry to hear that” [Y/N] sighed, realizing that that was something he still regretted till this day.

“I apologize again, that was not okay. We’ll take this at the pace you’re comfortable with” his words made the brown beauty let out a relieved sigh. That was a first sign that he wasn’t like the few ex-boyfriends she had had. The selfish bastards who pressured and manipulated her into a relationship she wasn’t sure she even wanted to be in, in the first place.

She was thrilled that Chris was certain of his feelings but she wouldn’t let her walls down until she’d know him inside out and trust him.

[Y/N] got pulled out of her short gaze by the sight of him leaning forwards with a tender smile resting on his lips. Without hesitation, she copied his actions until they both met in the middle and let their lips collide in a sweet, passionate kiss.

_Wow…_was all both were able to think as the feeling of their soft lips pressed against each other felt heavenly. It was like they were made for one another. They tingled delicate while moving softly, in a slow motion that left [Y/N] and Chris yearning for more.

It wasn’t until a good thirty seconds later that they pulled away with a gasp while staring at each other in amazement. The kiss was perfect, the feelings were perfect, they were perfect.

“That was amazing” [Y/N] softly whispered as a shiver ran down her spine, her heart pounding against her rib cage. The delicate churns of her stomach made her feel like she was about to throw up, but in a good way.

Chris felt the same thing, his eyes couldn’t stop staring into hers while he bit down onto his lower lip and softly shook his head in awe. _Where have you been all my life?_ He thought to himself.

The two lovers slowly leaned back against their chairs and both took a sip of their hot drinks, needing a few seconds to collect their thoughts. They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other.

“Hey can I ask for a favor?” [Y/N] asked, an excited smile on her face as an idea popped into her head. Chris nodded his head and was all ears while waiting for his darling to start talking.

##  **~~~**

The two love birds ended up spending another hour at Chris’s favorite café before he drove her home, the car ride was filled with them playing twenty questions and holding hands. Their cheeks were hurting from smiling and grinning so much, but neither of them cared. They were in love and enjoyed every single second together.

“How about dinner tomorrow at seven?” Chris asked once he and [Y/N] were standing at her front door. His heart was aching because it was time to say goodbye for now and go on with his day without his brown goddess.

[Y/N] nodded her head with a smile, “That sounds great”. The thought of seeing the actor dressed up and ready to charm her all evening long made a rush of contentment run through her body.

“Until then, and thanks for the hot chocolate” she whispered while wrapping her arms around his broad shoulder and taking a step closer to him. She felt so comfortable in his presence and also was surprised that she constantly craved to have a physical connection with him.

Chris let out a pleased sigh while his strong arms wrapped themselves around her thick waist and lean his forehead against hers. “You’re the most welcome, beautiful”.

The lovers smiled at each other before leaning in and letting their soft lips meet in another sweet kiss. “Mhm” [Y/N] hummed softly, already getting addicted to his delicate lips. They moved in an innocent yet passionate way.

“[Y/N] I got an-Oh…” the voice of Evangeline made the two love birds jump and quickly pull away from each other’s lips. They stared at Evangeline, who had flung the front door open, but now was standing there frozen with a shocked expression on her face.

“S-Sorry” was all she was able to whisper before she closed the door and turned around, rushing back to the couch where she sat while her stomach churned in discomfort and her heart ached heavily in her chest.

She was hurt and jealous, but knew that she had no right to. And that only made her angrier. Yanni gave her a confused look while locking his phone and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“[Y/N], Chris. Kissing outside” was all she was able to mumble before biting down onto her lip as a big lump formed itself in her throat. Her day had been ruined and now all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry.

“Eva…I’m sorry but [Y/N]…” her brother couldn’t finish his sentence as he was conflicted. He hated seeing his sister in pain but he wished for nothing but the best for [Y/N]. They both had never seen her so happy ever since her interview, but Evangeline was suffering from the fact that the man of her dreams was now with his best friend.

Yanni was now coming close to the choice of having to choose between his sister and his best friend. The thought of it made him anxious as he knew that tough times were now ahead of their clique…


	4. A little bit of heaven, and hell

It’s been four months of bliss for [Y/N] and Chris. He had taken her out on six more dates before she happily accepted his request to officially be his girlfriend. The actor couldn’t stop grinning as he had never felt so happy in his life.

The happy couple was able to keep their relationship away from the spotlight. Sure, fans had seen and pictured them going on their cute dates or simple strolls through the park or mall, hand in hand and feeling like they were the only people walking this earth.

The pictures immediately were posted on social media, which left some Marvel fans bitter as hell. They didn’t hesitate to go to [Y/N]’s profile and drop some nasty and racist comments and death threats. The blogger didn’t do anything about it. She was in such a happy bubble that she simply focused on those who approved and loved her new relationship, making sure to let her appreciation be known to her fans and supporters.

[Y/N] had met all of Chris’s friends and family who immediately loved her. His mother was particularly thrilled because she had never seen her son so happy and at peace. She had met several girlfriends and liked them, but she had felt the uniqueness that [Y/N] carried around with her and prayed for her son to also realize that he had found himself the perfect woman.

Chris had also met [Y/N]’s friends and family and felt his heart explode in his chest when they treated him as a family member. They were thrilled that she had found her soulmate. Despite being together for only four months, she and Chris felt like they had known each other for years. Not only were they in love, they also had formed a strong friendship that only made their relationship better. They knew each other like the back of their hands.

The only thing that didn’t sit [Y/N] right was the fact that her friendship with Evangeline had first turned ice cold, then non-existent. Ever since her first date with Chris, her best friend began to give her the cold shoulder, ignore her calls and messages and was nowhere in sight when it was time to shoot a new video.

Yanni hated being the one in between his sister and best friend because he hadn’t picked a side. He’d spend his day with his twin sister, comfort her and offer her his ear whenever she broke out crying after having seen a new picture of [Y/N] and Chris together on social media. She’d spew the most bitter and mean words about her best friend before regretting it minutes later and wishing that she was the one being with Chris.

She then had to watch Yanni make his way over to their best friend, spend a few hours with her while she continued to be an envious mess at their apartment. A part of her hated what she had turned into. The truth was that she always had been jealous of [Y/N]. Growing up, she had quickly realized that her best friend was just someone she always aspired to be like, her kindness and caring heart made Evangeline feel like she was always had to compete in her own of way.

[Y/N] never knew that her best friend saw her as a frienemy, someone she constantly had the urge to prove herself as equal while in fact, she already was that. Her insecurities were just so deeply rooted into Evangeline’s heart that she thought that it was normal having such a confusing and frustrating friendship with someone.

Now that she wasn’t on speaking terms with [Y/N], Evangeline thought that distractions would do her good and started to make her own makeup tutorial videos. Her popularity quickly arose but a lot of her fans kept asking her about her friendship with [Y/N] and if they’d participate in the “My best friend does my makeup” challenge which was currently trending on YouTube.

The fact that her and Yanni’s birthday was just around the corner, and that [Y/N] already had organized a giant party at her house, with a special surprise, made her heart ache in her chest. Those four months were really pain- and stressful for her, but deep in her heart, a part of her wanted to get over the whole thing and just be with her best friend again. It was just the pent-up jealousy she had been low key carrying inside her made that made the whole situation harder than it already was. Evangeline was at war with herself and didn’t know whether the good or bad side would win…

As from that realistic dream [Y/N] had months ago, she had started to get more and more of them. But not as dreams, more like emotions, ticks and random facts about that dying woman. She would be in the middle of doing some grocery shopping and suddenly feel the urge to buy some peanut butter and make a p&j sandwich. It shocked the brown beauty to the core because she couldn’t stand peanut butter. Only had eaten in once her life as a kid, and never grew fond of it.

She then would try to find something to watch on Netflix and suddenly have a random movie name swirl in her head, not knowing from where she had seen it. After googling the title and reading through the plot, she realized that she indeed had never seen or heard about that movie and was very surprised at how she knew the title.

She was keeping her therapist up to date with all her little discoveries, but didn’t dare to say a word to Chris. [Y/N] wanted to get to the bottom of the changes on her own before telling him a fully detailed explanation of the heart wrenching thing she went through, a decade ago…

~~~

“I’m sure she’s just going through something and doesn’t want to let her emotions out on you, babe” Chris whispered while running his delicate fingers up and down [Y/N]’s back. She was lying on top of him on her bed, her head resting on his toned chest and listening to his steady heartbeat. Their legs mingled together and their feet gently playing with each other.

A sigh left her lips while she traced random patters on his stomach, the stress of being ignored by Evangeline slowly was getting to her, especially because of the birthday party that would take place in just two days. She was dying to know what she had done wrong so she could make things right and have her best friend by her side again. The fact that Yanni kept his silence didn’t help her either. Every day, she expressed her worries and theories to Chris who then held her close and tried to soothe her soul with some kind words.

“She always tells me what’s on her mind. I don’t know why she stopped and is acting so coldly. We never spent this much time not talking to each other.”

“When did this started to happen?” Chris asked softly while staring up at the ceiling, a suspicion popping into his mind, which he wasn’t sure of unless he had solid proof. He slowly furrowed his eyebrows while [Y/N] let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, trying to put an exact date on when Evangeline started to ignore her.

“Mhm, she abruptly left after she caught us kissing on our first date. She had tears in her eyes and claimed to not feeling well, when I tried to call her a few hours later, she sent me a message saying that she was sick and needed time to recover.

After that, she stopped responding to my calls and messages” another sad sigh left her plump lips as her heart ached in her chest.

Chris drew in a quick breath through his nose that sounded like a small gasp, “What?” [Y/N] asked while lifting her head to look him in the eyes, worry clouding in her beautiful eyes. He shook his head and let out a quick cough, “Nothing, just felt like I had something stuck in my nose” the actor lied.

[Y/N] chuckled softly before placing her head back on his chest, enjoying the feeling of having her boyfriend so close to her body. What she didn’t know was that Chris was staring back at the ceiling again, this time with an uneasy expression resting on his face.

_She’s jealous_, he concluded to himself. He had found out the reason why Evangeline was acting the way she was. It was something that he had experienced multiple times with his ex-girlfriend’s best friends or associates. Someone was always jealous and wanted to be with him, but never had anyone acted the way Evangeline did.

_She’s hurting [Y/N], I need to do something about. This can’t go on_, Chris silently decided before letting out a soft sigh, that made the blogger squeeze him tighter. A quick plan to talk to Evangeline entered his mind, but he didn’t voice it out loud as he wanted to solve the issue on his own. He wanted [Y//N] to stop hurting and continue to keep her happy.

“What are you thinking about?” [Y/N] softly asked while admiring her boyfriend’s face. She could never get enough of his handsomeness and always found herself analyzing every inch of Chris’s face. He cleared his throat and gave her a soft smile, “Nothing special. Just how much I love you and would love to spend the night here”. His confession made the blogger bite her lip to keep her from grinning. She and the actor had spent several nights at each other’s homes but since a few days, a thick and sexual tension had risen in between them.

They’d find themselves staring intensely at each other while longing for each other’s bodies, the air getting thicker and their breathing heavier. But before one of them could even react on their lust, the moment was interrupted by something or someone.

But the way the two love birds were looking at each other now showed that they weren’t planning on getting interrupted again.

“Of course, you can stay the night” the black beauty whispered while leaning in and pressing her plump lips against Chris’s. A delicate tingle rushed down their spines as the kiss felt different. It was filled with lust, intense lust. They pulled away and sat up, their breathing quickening while they took a hold of their phones and turned them off.

“Do you feel it too?” Chris asked while tossing his phone off the bed, not caring where it landed while his beautiful blue eyes pierced into [Y/N]. All she was able to do was nod her head while she copied his actions before straddling his lap and placing her hand on his broad shoulders.

“I want you so bad” he growled, his hands started to roam all over her wide hips and thick thighs. “Me too” the blogger weakly whispered, already feeling the wetness slowly pool in between her thighs. It had been a very long time since she’s had sex.

Chris’s length started to twitch and harden underneath her clothed sex, all he could do was let out a soft moan before smashing his lips against hers. Moving them slowly but sensually, his tongue licking her lower lip before sliding into her mouth. Playing her hers. [Y/N] felt her head starting to spin from the sensuality.

She slowly began to grind her wide hips against his, soft whimpers and pants leaving her lips while Chris’s hands had found themselves underneath her shirt, cupping her sensitive breasts. “Arms up” he groaned once detaching his now slowly swollen lips from hers. She did as she was told and the actor quickly removed the shirt she was wearing, his eyes resting on her beautiful upper body.

“My gosh, are you breathtaking” his words made [Y/N] bite her lip as she felt like a goddess. She was comfortable and loved how she had Chris under her spell. He quickly removed her bra and tossed if off the bed before she told him to get rid of his sweater, her sex throbbing at the sight of her boyfriend’s toned upper body.

Without a word, she got off his lap which made him frown as he already missed the feeling of her weight on top of him. The room was filled with their loud pants while both removed their pants and underwear, dying to feel each other.

[Y/N] crawled back on the bed and couldn’t take her eyes off Chris’s hard length that was standing tall, just for her. The few drops of pre cum were slowly falling down the tip while she wrapped her hand around the shaft and gently stroked it.

“Oh baby” her boyfriend moaned and relaxed against the mattress, his eyes looking intensely into hers while she got comfortable on his lap again. She increased the pace of her strokes, making sure to gently squeeze the tip while admiring her lover who was in complete bliss. She loved how much power she had over him by a simple touch and felt her ego swell when he gripped the sheets and started thrusting his hips upwards, his knuckles turning white.

“[Y/N]” he groaned and started to huff and puff loudly, the twitch and throbbing of his thickness in her hand making her smile as she knew that he was close to his high.

“I-I don’t want to cum in your hand” Chris weakly moaned, making [Y/N] release him from her delicate grip. He quickly caught his breath before rolling her over, going straight to business. He didn’t miss an inch of her beautiful, brown skin while he kissed his way down her body, his hands gently gripping and squeezing her breasts, big belly and any rolls he could get his hands on.

His queen let out the sexiest moans and whimpers while she tried her best to stop her body from squirming. But every kiss and gentle bite made her skin tingle, something she had never felt before. [Y/N] was burning for Chris, no one could deny that. His gifted lips and fingers finally made their way down to where she craved him the most.

He took the time to spread her legs apart, giving her thighs gentle kisses before he stared down at the soaking sex. Her arousal was already dripping down her folds and her clit was swollen, aching to be touched.

“Gorgeous” Chris growled before looking at [Y/N]’s face, her eyes already focusing on him. Soft pants leaving her parted lips while she eagerly waited for the pleasure, she knew that he’d turn her world upside down.

He licked his lips before slowly leaning forward and darting his tongue out, pressing it gently but firm against her throbbing clit. “Ah…” a soft moan escaped her lips before she closed her eyes and relaxed her head against the pillow. Chris didn’t waste any time, he immediately drew her sensitive nub in between his soft lips and began to suck on it, while slowly sinking two fingers into her, curling them upwards. They immediately were coated by her dripping wetness while he moaned at the delicious taste of her.

[Y/N] clenched her eyes and placed her hands on her boyfriend’s head, her fingers running through his hair and pulling at the ends which made him let out a loud moan against her clit. She shivered while the intense pleasure slowly became too much for her. Her lips rolled against his face, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead while she let out loud whimpers, groans and moans.

Chris then released her sensitive nub from in between his lips and began to lick at it, making sure that he was showing her drenched folds the same love while his fingers were thrusting into her at a steady pace.

“C-Chris!” [Y/N] weakly yelled, her voice trembling and high pitched. He stopped sucking and licking and raised his head to look at her.

“What baby?” the sight of his girlfriend was mesmerizing; he couldn’t stop drinking in the image of her. She was trying to keep her eyes open while lust clouded them, “I-I-“ she was at loss for words so with a few grinds of the hips, she tried to make her message clear.

Chris let out a chuckle before he nodded his head and gently removed his fingers from deep inside her, the motion making her let out a whimper as she immediately missed his touch. He placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, letting out a low growl at the delicate taste of his girlfriend.

Without a further word, he kissed his way back up [Y/N]’s body. His heavy thickness was now aching to feel her wrapped around him. He pressed a sensual kiss against her lips while getting comfortable in between her legs. His hands resting on either side of her head. “I love you” Chris whispered, making his girlfriend smile as her heart fluttered in her chest.

“I love you too”.

Seconds later, she let out a delicate moan as she felt him place his length at her entrance. Making sure to coat the tip with her arousal before gently pushing in. He clenched his jaw while placing his head in the crook of her neck. “Fuck, you feel so good” he moaned while continuing to slowly bury himself deep inside her.

[Y/N] closed her eyes and let out soft whimpers at the feeling of her inner walls being deliciously stretched. She could feel every inch of her lover sinking deeper and deeper into her the throbbing of his length taking her breath away.

Once he had filled her up completely, he stilled his hips to give her time to adjust to him. But she didn’t need that, her whole body was craving for more. She wanted more of him, all of him.

“M-move…Please…” she weakly begged while wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Chris lifted his head and stared deeply into her eyes, seeing the lust and desperation for him. He licked his lips before smashing his lips against hers, his hips immediately starting to grind sensually.

“Oh!” the blogger cried in between the kiss, feeling her mind going black as the pure and intense ecstasy crashed over her body. Chris’s thrusts were firm and quick, pushing her deeper into the mattress while he lost control of his body. He pulled his lips away from her and put his head back into the crook of her neck. His fists were clenched, shoulders tensed while he enjoyed every second of [Y/N]’s wet, tight and warm inner walls wrapped around his throbbing length.

The bed was squeaking but neither one of them cared, the passion and lust just felt **_so good_** and overwhelming. Her legs were a shaking mess, loud pants echoing through the room, only making intensifying the whole situation. Her nails were digging into her boyfriend’s skin and she could feel the delicious knot form in the pit of her stomach.

“B-Baby” [Y/N] whispered breathlessly before letting out a loud moan, Chris having run a hand down her body and now had his thumb rubbing on her throbbing clit. She threw her head back and grinded her hips upwards, making the tip of his length brush against her sensitive spot.

Every thrust now had her whole body shaking while she didn’t know what to do. Her inner walls were slowly tensing up, engulfing Chris’s length tighter than ever and she wasn’t able to make a proper sentence leave her parted lips. She clung onto him for dear life, her nails digging into his skin.

“That’s it, baby” the actor growled near her ear before lifting his head to look at her. The second she opened her eyes and they locked gazes, both of them reached their highs. Her inner walls clenched themselves tightly around him, milking every drop that was spurting out of his length. The lovers were shaking violently while staring wide eyed at each other, loud moans and cries leaving their parted lips. Their sensations running wild.

Chris’s hips were snapped his hips sloppily against [Y/N], the pleasure was indescribable for both of them. They didn’t know when their orgasms slowly subsided, only that what they just had experienced with each other was something they’d never forget.

The actor fell on top of his black beauty, his head buried into the pillow next to hers while soft shivers ran up and down his neck. [Y/N] closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, her thoughts being all over the place. She had made love with the first man she ever **_truly _**loved.

Their pants slowly dimmed down and before they knew it, the lovers had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

~~~

_[Y/N] opened her eyes and realized that she was outside, lying on her back on the grass. The bright sun was blinding her while she slowly sat up and looked around her again. She was at a park, a park she wasn’t familiar with. A few people were walking by while she tried to understand what was happening._

_The blogger crossed her legs and let out a soft sigh, enjoying the sun’s warmth on her body. It was a beautiful day, she couldn’t deny that._

_“Baby!” a distant voice called out._

_[Y/N] furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking around again to see who was being called. Once she looked at the side, she saw a guy running towards her, waving his hands in the air. He seemed very happy and determined._

_She squinted her eyes to get a better look at him, but the stranger was too far away for her to analyze his face. So, she patiently waited until he’d reach her. That only took a minute while she stood up and dusted the grass off her butt and thighs._

_“Baby! I got the part! The director just called me, they loved me!” the guy excitedly spoke while [Y/N] cleared her throat and finally looked at him, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach._

_“C-Chris?” she whispered in shock, not being able to believe what was happening. Chris was standing in front of her, but he looked…younger. Like he was in his early twenties. His hair was lighter, almost blonde. His beard nonexistent, and his broad figure was small. He was wearing a red flannel and a pair of jeans._

_He grinned at her, not acknowledging the fact that his girlfriend was in shock. [Y/N] reached forward to grab his face, wanting to make sure that her mind wasn’t playing any mean trick on her. But before her fingertips were able to feel Chris’s soft skin, she was pulled away and everything went dark…_

“W-What?” [Y/N] gasped once she realized that she was now sitting up, gasping loudly while looking around and seeing that she was in her room. The moonlight was shining through the windows, coloring the walls while the stars were scattered all over the night sky.

She looked at her side and let out a soft sigh when seeing Chris sleeping peacefully next to her. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned away from her while his upper body slowly heaved up and down, her rapid movements hadn’t woken him up.

She noticed that they were still naked, silently concluding that they had fallen asleep immediately after their love making. A smile slowly crept on her face while she lied back down on her side, facing her boyfriend. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and for few minutes, she slowly rubbed his back while reminiscing about the passion they had shared hours ago. _Chris, you’re the best thing that has happened to me in a while…_

The blogger could go on for hours about how happy she had been with him, how the actor made her realize that she had been chasing the wrong people. The people who didn’t acknowledged her beauty and worth and tried to change her for their sole benefice.

Sadly, the pleasant flashbacks of her happy relationships were now pushed away by the dream [Y/N] just had.

“Another clue” she whispered to herself, turning back on her back and staring up at the ceiling, dying to know the meaning about the dream. She still wasn’t used to the fact that she was experiencing all these visions and dreams of her heart donor.

Hell, she thought that the people she saw on TV talking about the same things were just lying for some attention. She would huff and roll their eyes, being so sure that it wasn’t possible to feel the same things someone else felt. She’d turn the TV off and busy herself, not paying any further attention on the topic.

“Wait…” [Y/N] softly whispered to herself while she got out of the bed and quickly walked over to her walk-in closet. Throwing a random shirt on and a pair of black underwear. Her heartbeat was quickening and her stomach was in knots, but not the good ones. A few quick steps later, she was back by her bed and staring at Chris.

_She knew Chris. She was with Chris!_

“[Y/N]’s eyes widened while feeling a wave of intense shock ripple through her body. Her head was slowly shaking, her legs not being able to keep her steady for long. She almost fell but was able to push herself to sit at the edge of the bed while rubbing her cheeks nervously.

_How? How is this possible?!_

_No…this can’t be real…_

_But it was REAL!_

_Chris is keeping something away from me! But so am I…_

She let out a soft whimper, feeling like she was trapped inside her own mind. Her stress levels were skyrocketing and she felt like running away but also shaking her boyfriend away and demanding answers from him. A part of her was dying to know how Chris knew her organ donor, but at the same time she was afraid to find out the truth.

Without a thought, she rushed out of her bedroom with shaky legs, closing the door behind her and making her way downstairs. Her throat was dry and she was sweating now. She poured herself a glass of water, gulping it down while steadying herself at the kitchen counter. Afraid of falling on her butt if she didn’t.

“This can’t be happening…” [Y/N] whispered to herself once she had finished her glass and felt herself calm down a little bit…

~~~

_Two days later_ ****

Chris took a swift sip of his drink while watching [Y/N]’s friends have a good time. It was Evangeline and Yanni’s birthday, they had reached out to the blogger the day before and said that they wanted to celebrate. Eva and [Y/N] fell into each other’s arms and quickly disappeared into the kitchen as they had a lot of catching up to do, plus, the youtuber didn’t wanted to be too close to her boyfriend.

Her discovery from a few days ago still shocked her to the core, but now her emotions had set in. They crushed over her like a tidal wave and the big beauty was now questioning Chris’s past relationship. She had become a little distant, which hurt him because he was still floating on cloud nine from their passionate love making.

[Y/N] had asked Chris about the mystery ex-girlfriend, when he had furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled a quick “It’s a painful memory I don’t want to talk about”, she still wasn’t sure if her dream wasn’t just a trick her mind was playing with her. A thousand of questions swirled her head and the feeling of not knowing what was happening was slowly starting to stress her…

So, the party was going great but the lovers weren’t feeling the moment. Chris had brought Chadwick along as he was the surprise for Evangeline that [Y/N] had begged for a while ago. Evangeline burst out crying when he hugged her and wished her a happy birthday. After Chadwick had made sure that every party guest had a picture with him, he announced that he had to leave.

“I need some fresh air” Chris said while realizing that he was frozen on the couch, staring into space with his beer bottle resting in his hand. He placed it on the small table next to him before making his way through the dancing people, his heartbeat increasing as he felt like he was starting to suffocate.

Thankfully, no one saw the uncomfortable look on his face while he finally made it outside and closed the door behind him. He walked down the front porch and just looked at all the cars parked in the drive way, the fresh air calming him slowly.

Chris closed his eyes for a few seconds and enjoyed the peace and quiet, his heart longing for his girlfriend but his mind telling him that he needed to collect himself before making his way to her and asking her about her distant attitude. The last thing he wanted was to argue with her.

He continued to take deep breaths while putting his hands in his pockets, his shoulders un-tensing.

“Hey you”, Evangeline’s soft voice greeted the actor, making him open his eyes and realize that she was standing next to him. He turned his head toward her direction and nodded his head. “Hi, need some fresh air too?” Chris asked politely, silently noticing how she had gotten rid of the jacket she was wearing earlier on. Her breasts being held back by the thin material of her deep V neck dress. But that sight didn’t do anything to Chris. He just wanted to find [Y/N] and talk his sorrows out, without the loud music and people dancing distracting them.

“No, I was actually looking for you…” Evangeline waited until he had turned his body towards her before she took a step forward, and placed her hand on his shoulders. That motion had Chris let out a silent sigh as he already sensed what was coming and didn’t of approve it.

“Eva-“

“No, please let me talk” she begged, lust, shame and excitement rippling through her body. He tried to remove her hands from his shoulders but she dug her nails into them, her grip strong and solid.

“I know that you love [Y/N], but you have to realize that I’m better for you. I’ve been supporting you since day one, I stood up for you when people tried to tear you down. I already know you inside out while you didn’t even know I existed until a few months ago.

**[Y/N] doesn’t deserve you**”

Those words made Chris inhale deeply as anger started to pump through his veins. He felt disrespected and didn’t want to believe what was happening. A bitter taste began to fill his mouth as he watched in disgust and shock how Evangeline licked her lips seductively and took another step closer to him.

“[Y/N] always had people believe that she’s this innocent angel. Poor girl got a heart transplantation and now people see her like a saint while they don’t know that she’s been hiding some dark stuff” she rolled her eyes, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had officially betrayed her best friend and didn’t really feel bad about it.

All the pent-up emotions had finally exploded but in the bad way, she felt no remorse whatsoever while letting out a chuckle.

“Did she tell you that she tried to kill herself a few days after the surgery? How ungrateful can someone be? You get a new chance at life and you just throw it away. But here she is telling her millions of followers to _live your life to the fullest and always be grateful and humble_. Pfft, hypocritical bitch” her eyes rolled again before she cleared her throat and leaned in.

“So fuck her sappy ass, and get with me. A _real_ queen”.

Chris didn’t know what to say as his heart had shattered in his chest, he was staring into space again, not paying any attention to Evangeline who was now waving her hands in front of his face, desperate to finally seduce him and claim her victory.

His heart was pounding in his chest, his stomach feeling like it had been punched several times while tears slowly brimmed his eyes. _Did she tell you that she tried to kill herself a few days after the surgery…?_ Those words were repeating themselves in his head while he swallowed the big lump that had formed itself in his throat.

“Good to know how you really feel about me”

[Y/N]’s soft and trembling voice startled her boyfriend and best friend. Evangeline took a step away from Chris while parting her lips, but no words coming out. She had been caught in the act.

“[Y/N] I-I…” she tried to stutter while the blogger just stared heartbrokenly at her, tears brimming her eyes as the betrayal she endeared was too much to handle. She didn’t want to believe that her best friend, the best and longest she ever had, had done her so dirty.

“Why. -Just tell me why?” the youtuber asked while Chris walked over to her, ready to engulf her in a tight hug as his heart was still aching, but she gently pushed him to the side while her eyes still rested on Evangeline, who felt exposed and not ready for the aftermath of her betrayal.

“I-I…” she stuttered again, quickly looking at Chris who was now standing behind her best friend, his strong arms wrapped around her thick waist but she didn’t pay no mind to it. That simple sight of [Y/N] happy, with the person she truly deserved made her best friend explode.

“BECAUSE YOU’RE JUST SO PERFECT!” Evangeline threw her hands in the air, letting her tears ruin her makeup while loud sobs left her lips. [Y/N] and Chris gave her a confused head shake as her words weren’t making any sense to them.

“People always loved **you** more! It didn’t matter what I did or how fucking hard I try to be just like you, they always worshipped you. The guys I was interested in only used me to get to you! Everyone is just so amazing by you and leaves me in the dark!

And I’m fucking tired of it!” she finished, panting loudly while glaring at her best friend. She had finally spoken her mind and a part of her felt relieved, but a shiver ran down her spine that didn’t feel good at all.

“Listen up, bitch” [Y/N] began and then cleared her throat, her body shaking in anger and her heart aching heavily in her chest, “I never demanded for you to be like me. I shared everything I had with you, I stood up for you when people tried to ruin your peace and happiness, I never gave into the seduces of your ex-boyfriends and I always treated you like my sister. **I never talked bad about you nor did I do anything to hurt you on purpose. Why? Because I fucking loved you**” Evangeline dropped her gaze to the floor as every word hit her hard.

“I always wished and prayed for nothing but the fucking best for you, I thought that I had always made it clear that you never had to compete with me. Shit, I knew that you had inner battles you were facing, but now I see that this is an issue **you** created and let out on me. You know me inside you, Eva. To have you act this way and reveal something very personal to the man I love, that wasn’t your fucking duty to do so, is just heartbreaking. I want you and Yanni to leave my house and never come back”.

[Y/N] swallowed hard while she leaned back, thankful that Chris was still holding her close. He didn’t say a word, just watched Evangeline beg his girlfriend for another chance at being friends. When she refused to do so, she rushed back into the house, her loud sobs slowly quietening down.

The blogger turned to her boyfriend with fresh tears brimming her eyes. The emotional storm was just too much for her to handle. All she wanted was to crawl into her bed and shut her eyes, for a few days even.

“You tried to kill yourself?” Chris’s weak voice spoke up, he was slightly shaking at the fact that the woman he loved so much had tried to end her own life. He watched her try to blink the tears away but they ended up cascading down her cheek.

“I-I did…” [Y/N] confessed, feeling slightly nauseous of what she just had admitted. Not even her therapist knew about this. This was the whole reason why she always was struggling to move on and let herself be truly happy. The haunting memories of her trying to end of life was something she’d never be able to forget.

Now, she had to come clean and trust Chris with her shame.

The blogger took his hands in hers and sniffled, it was the first time in two days that she had touched the actor, and her body appreciated the gesture as the aching in her chest slowly become bearable. He stared deeply into his eyes, not knowing if he’d be able to handle the ugly truth, but he wanted to.

“Two days after the surgery, I had woken up. Of course, I was in intense pain and depressed when realizing that someone was dead so that I could live. My mother had stayed at my side for days now, only went back home to shower and change clothes.

I-I just didn’t want to live anymore and started reaching for my chest, not knowing that my parents were watching from the open door. Once I looked down and saw the bandages, I just snapped and tore them off, screaming in pain while crying and trying to…to rip the scar open. My parents had to hold me down while trying not to choke on their own tears…” [Y/N] stopped and started to bawl like a baby. All the pent-up shame and pain was washing over her.

Chris clenched his eyes shut while engulfing her in a tight hug, trying himself to not cry as the moment was incredibly painful. He had never thought that behind his optimistic and kind girlfriend was a woman who had went through indescribable pain. A wave of respect rushed through his body, _the fact that she still gets up every day and tells people to love themselves is incredible._

[Y/N] continued to cry, her shoulders shaking slightly. She wasn’t able to think straight, her body releasing all the emotions she was hiding away for years now. When her sobs slowly turned into soft whimpers, she was able to think again and weirdly enough, she had thought that confessing her secret would be much harder and heartbreaking. But she felt better than expected. _It’s because you really love him, _her inner voice spoke. She didn’t object to her silent observation, just felt herself slowly calming down because of Chris’s gentle caresses and whispers of how much he loved and was so proud of her for pushing through her horrific experiences.

The two lovers just stood there, the party still going on inside [Y/N]’s house, her friendship with her two favorite people terminated, and her heart poured out to the man she loved so much…


	5. Truth hurts

_A week later,_

[Y/N] and Chris were sitting at the kitchen counter of his apartment. She had been staying at his place because she wanted get away from her house for a little while. After everything that had happened with Evangeline and Yanni, the youtuber knew that they’d try to appear at her front door and beg her for another chance. They already had been blowing her phone up, posting sad quotes on social media with the hope that [Y/N] would know that they (especially Evangeline) were feeling bad.

She wasn’t as mad at Yanni though, she was just very hurt and disappointed that he had never tried to sit down with her and let her know about his sister’s inner battles. Not picking a side ended up being the worst thing he could do. If he had been a true friend, he could’ve stopped his sister from turning on her and trying to steal her boyfriend.

So, [Y/N] had been staying with Chris the past week and let herself cry the betrayal out with the hopes of being able to move on as quick as possible. That was hard doing so when  
Evangeline posted an “Apology” video on Youtube, spilling all the beans to the world and letting everyone know why [Y/N] had unfollowed her, not responded to her messages and deleted over half of their videos on her channel.

[Y/N] didn’t approve at all of what her former best friend had done but she didn’t want to give her any attention whatsoever. Because she obviously didn’t deserve it. And of course, Evangeline had let out a lot of details so for now, the world just knew that she had talked shit about her former best friend. Not that she had tried to steal the man she loved away from her.

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Chris asked while getting off the stool and leaning forward, giving his girlfriend a gentle kiss on the lips that left them tingling and yearning for more. “Oh, not much” the black beauty mumbled while her stomach churned.

But [Y/N] hadn’t had the courage to confess what was swirling in her head yet, especially because Chris was just so tender and gentle with her and he wanted to be there for her after the whole ex-best friend drama. He had taken her out every night, to explore the city or spend some quality time doing random things together like roller skating (where he busted his ass multiple times) or take her to a romantic picnic deep in the woods.

Chris was determined to help his girlfriend move on, and he loved how closer they had become. After she had confessed her dark secret, [Y/N] had started her healing process. She had several sessions with her therapist whom she also confessed her secret to. It was so heartbreaking and sad but she was glad that her client had finally decided to open her heart and deal with the real inner battles.

Only a week had passed but the blogger already had felt a huge difference, the weight she had been carrying in her heart was getting lighter day by day. She spent a lot of time meditating and writing down her emotions and taking long walks to clear her mind for a little while.

“You zoned out again, [Y/N]” Chris was now looking at her with a worried expression on his face. He silently dismissed his suggestion of taking Dodger to the park, his curiosity and concern slowly rising to the roof.

[Y/N] blinked a few times and shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face while the actor took their empty glasses and walked them over to the sink. His shoulders tensing again as an uncomfortable silence grew in between them.

For the next few seconds, the only sound heard was that of Chris washing the glasses while the brown beauty bit her lip nervously, staring at his back facing her. The way her heart was pounding in her chest only added more discomfort to her, she didn’t know what to do or how to say what had been eating her alive for the past few days.

The second he turned around and dried his hands off while furrowing his eyebrows, [Y/N] couldn’t contain herself anymore.

“I know who’s heart I got donated”

She finally blurted out while playing with her fingers, a few shaky breaths leaving her lips after the confession. Chris bit his lip while walking over to his girlfriend, standing in front of her while leaning his arm against the kitchen counter. “How did you find out? Unless the family wants to, the files are sealed away for good”. His words made [Y/N] swallow hard.

_This is it…_

“I-I….I don’t really know how to explain this to you…” she trailed off and avoided his piercing gaze for a few seconds. Her heart hadn’t stopped pounding in her chest while the actor placed his warm hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb, her soft skin tingling under the tender sensation.

“Hey, it’s just me [Y/N]. Take your time and try to-

**It’s Georgia’s. I-I got Georgia’s heart beating in my chest**”.

Chris stared wide eyed at his girlfriend, he had frozen. His thumb had stopped caressing her cheek while an intense shiver ran down his spine. His heart beginning to ache heavily in his chest.

“W-Wha…..H-how….What?!” he semi shouted while taking a step back from [Y/N] while shaking his head in denial. The second the name of his ex-girlfriend rolled from her lips, his head started spinning lightly.

“Chris” [Y/N] cried out as tears immediately filled her eyes, she completely understood the shock the actor was under. He swallowed hard and let out loud, shaky breaths while turning around and leaving his kitchen, his figure pacing up and down in the living room now.

His girlfriend followed him, her hands shaking as she watched the man she loved so much nearing a breakdown.

“H-How?” his weak voice called out when he faced her, his chest heaving up and down as he felt like the room was closing in on them. “How can you be so sure of that? How did you find out about this?”

“Chris, please calm down-

No!” his loud voice booming through the apartment made [Y/N] jump, but she didn’t take a step back as she knew that he’d never dare to do any harm on her.

“How are you sure that you’re carrying Georgia’s heart?! And why didn’t you tell me?”

She let out a shaky breath and slowly sat down on the couch, playing with her fingers.

“I didn’t tell you anything about her besides her name…” the actor had tears brim his eyes while his stomach churned in discomfort. He didn’t know whether he wanted to scream and shout, or rush to the bathroom and throw up.

“The two of you were at a park in Boston when you got your very first role…She was lying down in the grass while you had walked off to accept the anticipated phone call…”. Chris’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach while all colors left his face.

“She loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, The Shining was one of her favorite movies and she hated olives, but one day grew really fond of them and couldn’t get enough of them…”

The actor was just staring at [Y/N], lips parted, arms hanging lose like he had lost a huge battle. The tears had now cascaded down his face, and short puffs of air left his lips. That sight broke her heart as she knew how much the truth was hurting him.

“Y-You had bought an engagement ring…But never got to propose to her as a drunk driver had crashed his car into hers on your three year anniversary…Leaving her brain dead and her parents the only option to shut down the life support machine and-and….donate her organs to people who needed them…M-me included” [Y/N] sniffled loudly while staring heartbrokenly at the love of her life.

With the little strength left in her body, she stood up and took a step toward him. “S-She saved my life. And ever since the day we met, I began to dream about your memories as a couple, crave the food she loved and suddenly remember the names of the movies she loved…”.

Chris still hadn’t said a word, he was breathing heavily and the thick tears blurring his vision and made it hard for him to properly look his girlfriend in the eyes. But he didn’t care about that. His world had been tossed upside down by what she just had shared with him.

Georgia was his first woman he had ever loved; they were happy together and he had planned on spending the rest of his life with her. But the car accident ripped her away from him and he had to continue his life doubting if he’d ever love again, the way he had loved her. Hence, why he could never settle down properly with the next women who walked into his life and made him fall in love with them…

“Baby…please say something” [Y/N] begged and tried to get a gentle grip on his shoulders but the actor took an abrupt step back and shook his head. “I-I….” was all that left his parted lips while he slowly shook his head.

“W-Why didn’t you tell me this” he finally asked a few seconds later, his mind still running crazy on the information he was trying to process. “I-I wasn’t sure whether I was just being crazy” the brown beauty tried to explain but realized that she didn’t have the proper words to describe the storm going on inside her head.

“Chris, please sit down and let me know what you’re thinking about” [Y/N] begged once she took a step toward him and he, again, took one backwards. That gesture made her heart clench painfully in her chest. He was slipping away.

The actor was at loss for words again, memories of him and Georgia, her death and his depression hitting him one after one. The painful pictures hurting him intensely. It had taken him almost three years to finally move on and live again.

“I-I need to get out of here” was all he weakly whimpered before turning around and rushing out of the front door, leaving [Y/N] all by herself…

##  **~~~~**

It had been two long hours since Chris had stormed out, he ignored [Y/N]’s calls and text messages, making her lose her mind in his apartment. Her mind was running wild while she was pacing up and down the living room area. The brown beauty had never expected her boyfriend to just storm off like that but she totally understood what he was currently feeling.

It didn’t take her too long to realize that Georgia’s death had probably scarred him for life and she was the reason why he could never settle down and commit himself to someone. Chris had told her about his past relationships and didn’t notice that he was the main factor why it didn’t work out. The actor would explain to her how the women would “suddenly” grow clingy, not comprehending that he had detached himself emotionally and that it would only take a few days later for him to end the relationship, and then get back together with another ex when he got lonely.

“Fucking hell” [Y/N] puffed while rubbing her cheeks in worry and a little bit frustration. She didn’t know what to do, leaving Chris’s apartment didn’t feel right as she wanted to welcome him with open arms in case he’d come back and still be an emotional mess. But a part of her thought that he might wanted some space, the last thing she wanted was to suffocate him when he needed time alone to clear his head.

Even Dodger was worried, the poor dog was missing his owner. He was lying on the couch, letting out sad whines while looking around the room. [Y/N] stopped pacing and walked over to the small table in front of the couch, picking up her phone and praying that Chris had given her any sign that he was still alive or coming back home.

But he didn’t.

She had zero notifications and the sight of her wallpaper (a picture of the actor grinning playfully while sticking his tongue out) made her heart clench painfully. “Come back to me…” the blogger whispered while locking her phone and holding it against her chest. The dull feeling of loneliness slowly crept all over her body. It was the first time in a very long time that [Y/N] realized that she was truly alone.

Her best friends had been cut off, the few others she had didn’t know what had happened yet so they were all busy with their own lives. And Chris had stormed off without a mere glance back. She hated this feeling, to have no one to turn to while needing comfort so badly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone chirping in her hands. [Y/N] jumped before quickly looking at the lock screen and seeing that she had received a new message. Without hesitation, she unlocked her phone and went to the message app, her heart skipping several beats when seeing that Chris had sent her a text message.

** **

##  ** _I can’t do this, I’m sorry. It’s over._ **

The message said.

The youtuber let out a shaky breath while her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She immediately felt sick, ready to throw up while shaking her head and calling Chris, not wanting to believe what was happening.

“Dammit pick up!” she yelled once her call when straight to his voicemail. She tried to call the actor four more times and all those times, he didn’t pick up. [Y/N] gave in and locked her phone while staring down at the floor. It was over. She had lost the man she loved the most because he was too coward to sit down and talk about what just had happened.

The brown beauty was waiting for the heartache to set in, the tears cascade down her face and her body to shake and collapse. But that didn’t happen. A disgusting feeling of numbness slowly crept its way through her body.

She stood there for five more minutes, not moving, just staring numbly into space while her brain tried to get her body to move. Dodger slowly made his way off the couch and it wasn’t until he was trying to climb up her legs that she realized that she had frozen.

She looked down and blinked twice, giving the dog a gentle pet on the head before feeling her legs move toward Chris’s bedroom. Not a sound left her plump lips while she packed her bag, randomly throwing all of her clothes in while letting out loud, defeated sighs.

Once she was done, she walked into the kitchen with her bag hanging from her shoulder. A small note resting in her hand that she slowly placed on the counter before taking one final glance through the actor’s apartment.

Then, [Y/N] walked over to the front door and opened it. She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows being perplexed of how one minute everything was fine, and the other, her relationship had ended and she was now really alone.

She left Chris’s apartment without looking back, silently hoping that she’d stay numb forever as she couldn’t image going on with her life without him.

##  ** _You too, broke your promise of never leaving me. But thanks for letting me experience what real love felt like. Goodbye._ **

Said the note that she had left on his kitchen counter. She wasn’t able to think of any more words, but she didn’t want to leave without letting Chris know that she was grateful for loving her. They only had been together for five months, but those were the best five months of [Y/N]’s life.


	6. Second chance

_Ten months later_

“And remember everyone, y’all look amazing wearing anything you want! Don’t pay attention to the haters who are desperate to pick at you. They don’t have the right to come and tell you what to wear. That’s none of their concern.

The most important thing is that you’re comfortable in your own skin and are able to feel confident like the beautiful person that you are. Fuck what others think of y’all. It’s your life and you can live it however the fuck you want it.

Wishing everyone a beautiful day and nothing but love and positive energy! Bye!”

[Y/N] blew a kiss at the camera before Andrew stopped it with a grin on his face. “Amazing!” he praised while quickly walking the camera over to his laptop on the desk. The blogger had a smile resting on her face while letting out a relieved sigh, she had been talking for about thirty-five minutes and didn’t know how long the video would be.

Today’s video was about confidence in clothing. She had taken a lot of time to tell her followers how she had to build her own confidence up before she had the courage to leave the house in the tight dresses and short shirts, showing off her pretty belly or wide hips. She didn’t hold back and talked about how strangers fat shamed her, tried to take non-consensual pictures to probably send it to their friends and bash her some more.

She used to get anxiety leaving the house in cute shorts or a tight shirt and wondered why it bothered so many people that she wanted to dress just like everybody else did. The answer came to her a while later, the bullies were just insecure and projected their issues onto her. To see a black, plus sized beauty walk down the street and feeling so good in her own skin while they probably never would have the courage to show the muffing top they had just made them angry that they didn’t have her confidence.

And of course, society had fucked up other people’s minds and let them think that anyone with a few pounds more was disgusting and unworthy.

So, [Y/N] tried her best again to let her followers know that no one could stop their time to shine. That it was totally okay to wear whatever they wanted without having to panic that people would stare at them, because some always would. No matter what you did.

“I gotta go, I’ll leave my camera here. Let me know when you’re done using it. Bye!” Andrew winked after having put his laptop in his bag and securely kept it under his arm. [Y/N] grinned at him and said her goodbyes before watching her friend rush out of her office, eager to get to his date.

Once the sounds of his footsteps became non-existent, she leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. Now she had some the time to unwind and relax. She rubbed her cheeks and silently remembered that she needed to needed to buy snacks for the movie night, tonight.

Avengers: Endgame had hit the theaters months ago, but the brown beauty hadn’t been able to watch the movie yet. So, she bought the DVD and hoped that it wasn’t a waste of money. Her schedule had been all over the place, Entertainment Tonight had offered her a permanent spot to interview all types of celebrities and activists, she was doing weekly interviews and interesting bits and loved every single second of it. Andrea had been fired after she childishly tried to start a twitter beef with her once the interview with Chris Evans had been published, which happened three days after their breakup.

[Y/N] was drowning in her heartbreak and was too sad to even react to the shady comments Andrea was bold enough to tag her in. Her fans held had her back and didn’t hold back in dragging the ex-journalist through the mud and demanding the TV Network to get rid of her or they’d stop watching anything else they put on TV and social media.

Andrea lost her job just a day later, and ET called the blogger and offered her a permanent position and reassuring her that she still could continue being independent. She accepted the job without hesitation, knowing that sitting all alone in her house wouldn’t do her good.

Chris never contacted her after walking out on her and sending a coward message saying that he was breaking up with her. [Y/N] understood that he was in severe chock but had never thought that he’d toss her to the side, especially since he had constantly been claiming that she was the love of his life and that he loved her unconditionally.

It took her several weeks to get back up on her feet. It was harder than she had imagined because she loved the actor so much, and that hadn’t stopped. Having to go through her day without thinking at least once about him was hard, but soon enough, she was able to live her life without him even though it still pained her. But she knew that she didn’t wanted to just sit around, cry all day and stuff herself with junk food.

Once she let herself cry and talk the pain out with her therapist, she decided that it was time to find new friends. New people to create new memories. That also was easier said than done because when it came to trusting strangers and let them in to get close to her, was not a thing that easily happened for [Y/N]. She needed more help in controlling her severe trust issues.

When she finally did and didn’t deem everyone a betrayer, she found four new friends: Andrew, Alicia, Winston and Isabelle. One after one, she met her new squad and just hoped and prayed that they weren’t going to screw her over the way Evangeline and Yanni did.

The squad reassured the now journalist that they knew what had happened to her and that they all had experienced the same pain of having someone you considered your family turn their back on you and plot against you. Their mutual experience in betrayal quickly made them the best of friends. Even when Evangeline decided to be shady again and tried to play the victim once [Y/N] had returned to social media after her break and posted cute pictures of her new beloved friends. They all dm’ed her and said that if she had anything to say, she could get in touch with them in private and speak her thoughts instead of drawing unnecessary attention by whining and fake crying on social media. That shut Evangeline once and for all up, she and her brother sent one last apology to the YouTuber before unfollowing her and holding their silence.

[Y/N] was able to forgive her ex-best friends because she didn’t want to carry the pain and bitterness in her heart anymore. She was sick and tired of always feeling bad about something she had no control over. She wished them nothing but the best, especially for Evangeline. The brown beauty knew that she needed professional help in order to deal with her deep rooted issues.

“Ugh, I’m tuning out again” [Y/N] grumbled to herself while getting up. She left her office and walked to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and then made her way downstairs, feeling bored and wanting to do something. The video editing could wait as she had promised her fans that she’d post it the following day.

She walked past her kitchen into the living room and grabbed her purse and car keys, “Might as well go snack shopping now or I’ll forget about it”. She was excited to watch the movie tonight with her friends, she didn’t care that Chris was in it. She could never hate him for what he did as he had shown her true love. She knew that he’d always have a special place in her heart but had accepted their fate and tried not to dwell on it too much, now that she was moving on with her life.

Without a further thought, she left her house and hummed a random tune while making a mental note that she should push her couch back so that everyone had enough space to lie around.

##  **~~~**

“Hey guys!” [Y/N] grinned and greeted her best friends one after another before they entered her house. Andrew, Alicia, Winston and Isabelle were all glad that they had finished work and were more than ready to watch the anticipated movie while enjoying each other’s company. Isabelle was nice enough to bring the drinks, she proudly placed the bags on the long coffee table in front of the couch and let everyone know that they were free to serve themselves as many cups as they wanted.

“Thanks, beautiful” Winston winked while opening the plastic cups he had brought, pouring himself a cup of Sprite while smiling at his beautiful friend. Everyone knew that there was something in between them but the rest decided to keep their silence as they didn’t want to stand in the way of a cute love story. Andrew and Alicia smirked at each other, wondering if the two love birds were aware of their feelings. [Y/N] shook her head while locking the front door, she was dressed in a simple, blue onesie. The squad all had their pyjamas in their backpacks, ready to slip into them once everything was settled down.

That only took a few minutes as [Y/N] already had set up all the snacks, mini bowls and napkins. No one could deny that everyone was psyched to unwind and snack all the food away. “Isa and I will dress in your bedroom!” Alicia announced before dragging her friend towards the kitchen, the guys rolled their eyes as they knew that that would take at least fifteen minutes.

“Dress and gossip” Winston mumbled, earning him a smack against the back of his head from [Y/N]. She smiled and knew that he was right but still didn’t want him to tease them. He and Andrew then made their way up the stairs to get dressed her guest bedroom, playing “Would you rather”.

Alone again, the Youtuber plopped down on the couch and unlocked her phone that sat next to her. She scrolled through her Instagram and liked a few fan edits that popped up on her feed. She bit her lip and contemplated whether to snap a selfie and let her followers know that she was finally about to watch Endgame.

A part of her was afraid that some would be mean enough to spoil the movie in the comments. She didn’t plan this whole evening with her friends to get it spoiled by a stranger. “I just won’t look at the comments then” [Y/N] mumbled to herself and quickly took a selfie, smiling softly into the camera.

She quickly mentioned the movie and wished everyone a pleasant evening. When she was about to lock her phone, Andrew sent her a quick message. Saying that he had ordered two pizzas in case everyone got hungry. She let him know that he had made a good decision and thanked him.

About fifteen minutes later, the squad was sitting on the large couch. Isabelle was sitting next to Winston who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, gently caressing her soft skin while the shared a bowl of popcorn and a pack of M&M’s. The rest noticed how close they were getting and silently approved and supported them. The group not teasing them made the love birds smile at each other. Andrew was sitting in between [Y/N] and Alicia. Both had one leg resting on top of his big thighs, but he didn’t mind.

He too, had a bowl of chips resting in his hands while already munching them away. The DVD was ready to be played, all [Y/N] had to do was to click play.

“Come on! Let’s watch this movie!” Alicia cried, dying from anticipation. Her whine only got laughter and a few “Damn, chill woman” in return. Then, finally the movie started playing and everyone was quiet as a mouse, the first few scenes playing where Hawkeye was enjoying time with his family, still being on house arrest. Isabelle gasped once his family began to disintegrate, immediately feeling sorry for avenger. Everyone’s eyes were glued onto the large TV screen, not saying a word as they were sucked into the MCU.

_Ding Dong!_

[Y/N] jumped and quickly paused the movie, not wanting to miss a second as they were now twenty minutes into the movie.

“NOOOOOOO LET IT PLAY!” the squad yelled while she got up from the couch and quickly rushed to the kitchen to get the money for the pizza. “Nope, first we get our pizzas and then we can continue. I don’t want to miss a thing” she grinned and then stuck out her tongue when her friends boo’ed her once she was back in the living room, and now making her way to the front door.

She swung it open.

“Here , you can keep the change” she started while unfolding the money bills she had made sure to include a large tip, not wasting any time as she wanted to get back to the movie. Once she looked up and saw that it wasn’t the delivery guy standing in front of her, but Chris, [Y/N] froze. Her heart having sunken to the pit of her stomach.

The actor was staring at her, his eyes holding so many emotions while he slowly parted his lips.

“Georgia was my ex-girlfriend, the woman I thought I was the one for me” he began and let out a shaky breath. [Y/N] swallowed hard as she was hit with a wave of intense emotions, her heart was pounding against her ribcage while she quickly looked back and saw her friends staring wide eyed at Chris Evans randomly standing there. She had told them about him but seeing him actually standing there left them perplexed.

“I’ll be out in a second, you can continue the movie if y’all want” she mumbled and stepped outside her house, not fully closing the front door as she didn’t want to shut herself out. Chris took a step back, letting out shaky breath as he drank in the sight of his beautiful ex-girlfriend. Both hadn’t changed much, but just seeing each other after ten long months had the two of them not knowing how to act normal.

“Continue” [Y/N] softly said, forcing herself to keep her hands to herself as she wanted to throw herself onto Chris and hug him tightly. He cleared his throat and scratched his beard, staring deeply into her gorgeous eyes, he missed looking at so much.

“She loved me from the beginning, it took me a while to realize that she was someone special. When I did, I was ready to settle down and spend the rest of my life with her, at the age of twenty eight. She had been supporting my acting career from the get go and always lifted my spirits up when I didn’t get a role I really wanted” tears began to brim his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

“On our three year anniversary, I was ready to propose. Had her friends and family gathered at my house, a camera rolling and was just eagerly waiting for her to get off work so that I could propose to her. W-When she didn’t arrive an hour later, we all got worried and began to call her, getting no response whatsoever.

Then, the hospital called and said that she had been involved in a car accident….” [Y/N] frowned while tears brimmed her own eyes, the pieces that were Chris Evans were finally coming together as the whole puzzle. She knew that something had been holding him back, and the mention of Georgia’s name was the trigger, she just didn’t know that she meant that much to him.

“I don’t fully remember the next hours or days, just that she was on life support for a week before being declared brain dead. We all had to say goodbye and I-I was forced to live my life without her” Chris took [Y/N]’s hand in his and waited until the tingles he felt and missed so much slowly subsided.

“When you told me that you were the one carrying her heart, I-I just snapped. I didn’t know how to react, rushed out of my apartment and roamed the street while crying and almost pulling my hair off my head. People stared but I didn’t care. I thought that the reason why I loved you was because of her…Being stupid to think that maybe _she_ was reliving her life through _you. _**But I was so wrong [Y/N]**”.

Both sniffled and wiped the tears streaming down their faces, still holding onto each other’s hand. It felt good for [Y/N] to finally hear what Chris was thinking, she had spent endless hours wondering why he had done the things he did, and now she finally knew why.

He cleared his throat and placed his free hand on her cheek, gently caressing the skin while staring sadly but lovingly into her eyes.

“I love you because you’re the kindest, loving and funniest person I know. The way you make me feel is something I have never felt before, I thought I had but you just proved to me that I still had a chance at true love. And I’m so sorry for walking out on our relationship like a coward. That was so wrong of me. I’ve made my choice, you’re the one I want to be with [Y/N]. Build a foundation with you, have you by my side and love and support you for as long as I can.

Silence filled the air while the two lovers stared at each other, [Y/N] had spent hours sitting and imaginining what she’d say if she saw Chris ever again. She used to have so much to say as he didn’t give her any explanation when breaking up with her. She’d sit down and daydream about screaming and yelling at him, the first few days after the breakup.

When time passed and her broken heart slowly started to heal, she pictured herself being mute. Her stubborn part not wanting to say a word to him as he didn’t deserve it. The other part of her wanting to let him know that he had shattered her heart into tiny pieces and left her alone to glue everything back together.

Now, her moment had finally arrived.

[Y/N] let out a shaky breath and slowly removed her hands from his and took a small step back, immediately missing his touch but not showing it.

“Why now?” she asked again and let out a soft sigh, realizing that despite that she still loved Chris so much, her walls around her heart had increased in its heights. She had opened up to him, trusted him with every secret she kept to herself and actually felt amazing to know that he still loved her. But what he did only made her more cautious than before, which was also the reason why she was still single. Not one guy had been able to prove himself worthy and tried to reach her heart, so she walked away without a glance back.

“I’m standing here now because I won’t let my past ruin my chance at love with you, [Y/N]. Not again. I had to step back and deal with my deep-rooted issues on my own, it was hard because I had hurt you. Knowing that you were in pain, pained me _so much_. But I’m determined to right my wrongs and show you that I am a changed man”.

Hearing those words was unexpected to [Y/N]. Her heart fluttered in her chest while she looked away from his piercing gaze, his serious expression being too intense for her. She knew that he was saying nothing but the truth. But was she able to forgive him? Move on and let herself be happy with him again?

Chris felt like every second lasted an hour, he had poured his heart out and prayed to God that [Y/N] wouldn’t refuse his love. He knew that he still had to prove her that he was serious, meant every word that had left his lips. Seeing her deep in thoughts made him comprehend that the wounds he had inflicted were very serious. He knew that if she’d be ready to give him another chance, it would take longer for her to open up again and trust him with her feelings.

“I still love you” the beauty breathed out and bit her lower lip for a few seconds. “And I still love you, so much. Not a day has gone by that I didn’t think of you, [Y/N]”. His confession made her bite back a smile, it was in that moment she knew that she still wanted him.

“Then, I’m ready to give you another chance” she smiled, an intense wave of love and joy rushing through her. Chris’s lips were trembling as he was speechless. He engulfed her in a tight hug, breathing in her delicate scent while kissing her forehead and whispering how sorry he was and how much he loved and had missed her.

[Y/N] closed her eyes and clung onto his broad shoulders tightly, her body relaxing while she told the actor that he was forgiven, but needed to make an effort in getting her to trust him again. “I will do whatever” he whispered before pulling away and grinning at his brown beauty, her eyes sparkling beautifully while he leaned forward. Seconds later, their lips melted together in a tender kiss that held so much love contentment. The sparkles rippled through their bodies, their stomachs churning in delight while their heartbeats synced.

When they pulled away from the loving kiss, the lovers couldn’t stop smiling at each other as everything just felt perfect. They had found their way back to one another and were determined to make it work, knowing that it wouldn’t always be a walk through the park.

“My friends and I are watching Endgame, do you wanna join us?” [Y/N] asked and chuckled when Chris kissed the back of her hand in a loving gesture. He nodded his head, happy to hear that his girlfriend had found herself new friends as he remembered what her two previous ones had put her through.

She happily welcomed him into her house and almost burst out laughing when the squad almost choked on their snacks and drinks when seeing that Chris had entered. After awkward coughs and wiping the crumbles off their mouths, everyone introduced themselves to the actor. The guys jokingly (but also not really) threatened him and let them know that they would haunt his ass down in case he’d hurt her again the way he had done before.

Chris laughed but took the undertone serious and instantly knew that [Y/N] had found herself the right friends. The pizzas arrived a few seconds later before everyone got comfortable on the large couch and watched the movie. The happy couple holding tightly onto one another and sneaking a few kisses as they had missed each other so much.

Once the movie was over, the squad was fast asleep on the couch. Winston and Isabelle cuddling onto one another, Andrew snoring the soul out of his body while his head leaned on Alicia’s shoulder.

Chris and [Y/N] quietly got off the couch and chuckled at the sight of them. She then turned to Chris and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

“I love you so much, [Y/N]” he whispered, getting teary eyed as the happiness and peace rippling through his body become too much for him.

“I love you too, Chris” she whispered before they leaned in and kissed each other tenderly again. The tension quickly shifted while he wrapped his strong arms around her thick waist and lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapping themselves around his slim waist. Without making too much noise, the couple made their way upstairs, eager to let their love and passions flow in some sensual activities.

##  _ **The end.** _


End file.
